True Colors of Prussian
by Faeore
Summary: Continued from Birds of a Feather, The secrets hidden about the past of Prussian Town are revealed
1. True Colors of Prussian - Part 1

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part One

"Poké ball, go!"

"'Cuno, go!"

A small fluffy articuno chick waddled out onto the gym floor to face an opponent the was huge next to it. The two trainers facing off locked eyes from across the gym. The gym trainer smirked. Her articuno chick didn't seem to stand a chance no matter what pokémon popped out of her challenger's poké ball. After all, it was only a chick. What attacks could it posibly know? It couldn't be more then a level 5 articuno afterall!

The poké ball struck the floor and released the pokémon from inside it. A jolteon, just as the gym leader predicted. Even if the electric pokémon had all the advantages, she knew she'd still win. She was undefeated and intended to keep that title for a long time yet. Many times she'd had a disadvantage but won in the end. Over fifty battles and all of them wins. A record someone will enjoy breaking, someday.

"Jolteon, Thundershock!" the challenging trainer called.

The jolteon appeared to pause breifly to nod then charged up for it's weakest electric attack. It seemed almost as if the challenger was taking pity on the baby bird. As the jolteon's energy rose the articuno blinked looking sweetly at the unsupecting enemy. "Cuuuuno?" it cooed.

"Jolteon!" the electric pup yelped then send bolts of electricty shoot out from its body.

"Artic?" the chick chirped.

"Cuno! Ice Beam!"

"It knows Ice Beam?" the challenger asked in stupor.

The small bird began to glow then a beam of ice shot out at the jolteon freezing it solid. Cuno chirped happily as the electricity zoomed by it's head. Since the chick was so small it made for a hard target to hit.

Cuno waddled back to its trainer knowing the battle was done. Its opponent couldn't fight back if it was in a block of ice. The chick turned to face the challenger and chirpped again.

"That- that BABY... It beat my jolteon!" the challenger stammered. "I had no idea that Prussian Town had this kind of reputaion. Had I known..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." the gym leader cut in picking up her chick and cuddling it. "I raise my pokémon to learn their most powerful attacks as soon as they can so they can defend themselves. Everyone that's came to challenge me has been defeated without and trouble for any of my pokémon. You should really learn more about the person you challenge before you come in here and start shouting out demands to battle."

"Not that that always happens!" someone inturupted as they strode into the gym. "I've been here with Arti for months and I haven't beaten her yet!"

"Maybe 'cause you're not trying hard enough, huh Gary, hon?"

Gary Oak stopped at Arti Cuno's side and kissed her on the cheek before holding her tight against him. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face an smiled. "I try plenty hard. You're just ruthlessly mean and won't let me win!"

Gary playfully poked Arti's stomach. She chirped harshly as a warning he shouldn't do it again.

The challenger raised an eyebrow as he called back his frozen pokémon. "So this is where the famous Gary Oak has been for the past few months?" he asked. "I've heard many rumors that you had stopped pokémon training but I didn't think I should believe them."

"And you shouldn't!" Gary snapped. "I've just been... sidetracked! I've got other obligations holdin' me back for a while. I'm still training pokémon even if I'm not travelin'! I've got all my other badges so I don't have anywhere to go, anyways."

"Ahhh..." the challenger nodded. "Well, I will return for another battle. Once I train my pokémon harder." he looked to Arti and Gary and smiled, glancing down at Arti's stomach. "And I believe I see what your other 'obigation' is Mr. Oak."

Gary sneered at the man as he left the gym. "Jerk." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey." Arti smiled, tapping Gary on the cheek as a warning. "Be nice. Sure, he's a jerk but you're supposed to wait for them to leave earshot before you say it."

Arti put a hand to her back and winched in pain. "I dunno about you but I'm going back to the house. I can't put up with standing much longer. I thought I was gonna collapse during battle! I've been at this stupid gym all day!"

Gary picked Arti up off the ground and carried her to another room to the side of the gym. "Then take a rest before you go all the way back there."

He sat down on a chair by a desk to the side of the room and set Arti on his lap. "If I knew this was gonna happen..." Gary paused to lay a hand on Arti's stomach. "I'd have made sure.."

"Oh, hush." Arti shushed. "I'm pregnant and that's that. Nothing we can do now."

She cuddled close to Gary and closed her eyes. "I'm just surprised we've managed to keep it hidden from Professor Oak. I mean, even that guy back there can tell..."

Gary kissed Arti on the forehead. "He'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully later..."

* * *

After a long walk through the town, Arti and Gary arived at her house to be greeted by her pikachu, Pikapi, Pipika, and Pik, her Dratini, Tiniti, and a larg amout of other "baby" pokémon. Arti knelt down and let the Pikachu climb onto her shoulders, and Pik onto her head. Tiniti slithered over to Gary and brushed her cheek along his pant leg. "Tiiiiniiiiiii..." she said happily.

Gary sighed and and picked up the odd looking dratini. Tiniti looked as if she was half evolved in a way. She had the ears of a dragonair and was sleeker like one too. "What do you want?" he asked playfully, knowing the pokémon would blush and try to hide from him. Tiniti was rather obvious about the fact she seemed to have a crush on Gary. At first Gary hated having a "stalker" following him around the house all the time but he'd gotten used to it... After five months of it.

Arti scritched a pikachu on her shoulder as she cuddled her baby articuno she'd carried back from the gym. The pikachu let its ears flop back then hopped down to the ground followed by Pik leaving Pikapi alone. "Pika!" Pipika squeeled happily then ran into the house, waving for Arti to follow him.

Arti stepped into the house and followed Pipika to the kitchen. She was caught by surprise as someone suddenly screamed "DUCK!!!" from the other side of the room. Arti turned her head just as a plate came flying across the room heading right toward her. She drew back and closed her eye's, covering her face with her hands expecting the worst.

After a moment past that seemed like minutes Arti heard Gary yelling. "What that hell are you trying to do here, Ash! Even YOU should know you don't throw plates around the house!"

Arti opened her eyes to see gary standing infront of her with the plate that had been flying toward her in his hand. Gary walked up to Ash, threatening to smash the plate over Ash's head. "I probably should, you deserve it, but you guys probably broke everything else already!"

Ash, who was acting his age for once, stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid. "It wasn't me, Gary! It was Misty!"

"ME?!" Misty jumped in, whacking her head into the cupboard by accident as she tried to turn suddenly. "I handed you a plate and said, 'Hand that over to Brock for me.'! NOT scale it across the room and try to kill someone! You're dumber then Psyduck!!!"

"Psy-y-y?"

"NOT NOW YOU DUMB DUCK!!!" Misty picked up a chair and threatened to beat the dopy Psyduck standing beside her stupid (as if it could get and dumber).

Arti groaned as she stroked her chick's feathers. "If you're gonna fight. Take it _outside_." she insisted. "I really don't want to have to put up with this much longer."

Gary stepped back to Arti's side and leaned close to whisper to her. "Just give the idjit a badge and we'll be rid of him!"

Arti rolled her eyes and ignored Gary. "I've made it a point that I'm not giving away any of my badges ever! They're expencive to have made! I mean, look!"

Arti held out a badge that looked like three feathers. One pointing upward and two others pointing opposit each other at an angle. "Made from pure gold, ruby, and saphire! Gold for zapdos, ruby for moltres, and saphire for articuno!"

"Wow! Thats what the badge looks like!" Ash said, staring.

Arti nodded. "And technically I only have one."

Ash fell to the floor and groaned. "Only one?! What happens if two people beat you!?"

"Well..." Arti said crossing her arms. "I don't plan on EVER letting anyone beat me so don't look think you're going to. Do you have any idea how many people with pokémon at level 100 have tried and failed to beat me? I'll tell ya cause you haven't got the brain power to guess. over a dozen. Not one came close t- What the...?"

Arti stopped and tilted her head to one side. She had a pair of pursian ears pop out of her hair and twitch about as if she was listening for something. The pursian ears stiffened as she locked onto where the ound was coming from.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked, a bit freaked out at the sight of those cat ears on a human head.

Arti cooed then teleported out of the room to the living room. There sat Arti's areon and galaxeon playing tug-o-war but that wasn't what she'd heard. Gary walked into the room with Ash, Brock, and Misty behind him. Arti stood staring at the TV. Her pursian ears were gone now and were only made visible so she could hear better.

Areon let go of the chew toy he was pulling on letting Galaxeon go flying across the room. the winged pup sat at Arti side watching the TV with her. Everyone else crowded about to she what it was that had spooked Arti so much.

On the TV there was a news reporter talking with Officer Jenny (of Prussian Town). The Reporter was asking Jenny about strange, random pokémon kidnappings in the area and how there were strange sightings of never before seen pokémon.

"It seems there's crime spree in the area." Jenny explained. "We're warning all pokémon trainers in the area to keep close watch of their pokémon and to report any strange people wandering around Prussian. As to these strange pokémon people are seeing, there's no proof any of these exist so there's nothing I can say until we have proof of their existance. For all we know they could be some of our gym trainers one-of-a-kind pokémon that she hasn't made avalible for the public to see yet."

Arti's eyes began to glow as her eyes slitted. Jenny knew better then to say something like that. Arti's pokémon were alway on her reserve and never leave, they knew that if they left they'd be hunted down and stolden from their home.

"We assure the public that we're trying our best to catch the theives and we'll have them caught and off the streets as soon as possible." Jenny finished.

As the reporter started to say something Arti turned the TV off. Ash, Misty and Brock all looked in her direction not knowing if they should ask a question or not. Areon finally broke the scilence with a yip and a whimper. the pup stood on his hind legs and licked Arti's cheek. She rubbed the feathered pup then dragged herself to her papasan and plopped down. Areon hopped into the chair with her still whimpering.

"Arti..." Ash finally spoke up. "What was that all about. Pokémon thieves and you keeping pokémon from the world...?"

Arti glared at Ash. "I DON'T keeps pokémon from people, people are free to see my pokémon IF the pokémon wants to be seen. My aquada hates people and runs if it sees a person because of the way it was treated before. That and Aquada hasn't learned many powerful attacks to defend itself. My pups, Foleon, Galaxeon, Areon, and Eon all walk through the town freely because no one can hurt them. People have tried to steal them but they always fail."

Gary crossed his arms and had a smirk cross his face. "Don't be so dumb Ash. You're trying to hint off that Arti was stealing rare pokémon, weren't you?"

Ash lowered his head. "Yeah..." he admited fiddling with his hands.

Ash was about to look up to appologize to Arti but found himself staring at what looked like an eevee, super-sized that is. The pokémon looked exactly like eevee other then his eyes were like all the evolved versions of eevee and he was the same size as the evolved versions too. The pup growled at Ash and beared it's teeth.

"Eon!" Arti scolded. "Bad girl!"

Eon didn't listen and continued to growl. Gary finally grabbed the pup by the fur around its neck and dragged her into another room. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Gary muttered. "Saving Loser here from a puppy..."

Arti smiled, finally losing the dark could that seemed to form over her when she heard the news cast. Areon layed himself over her stomach as if it was being protective.

"Um, Arti." Misty spoke up. "Theres something I've been meaning to ask you..." Misty was looking to where Areon was laying. Almost as if on que the pup barked. "Arrrrreon!"

"Don't." Arti simply said, knowing what Misty's question was. "You already know the answer."

"Oh," Misty blushed as she cuddled close to Brock.

Arti raised an eyebrow at the sight of Brock and Misty together. They had obviously paired off when they were traveling over the past six months. Arti didn't really care if they were a couple or not. None of her business really, but they seemed to be a mismatched pair.

Gary finally came back mumbling about Eon. "Rabid mutt..." was all anyone could make out though since the phone began to ring.

Gary went to answer the phone. He was so used to being with Arti he'd practically totally moved in. He even had some of his pokémon mixed with hers out on her reserve now. Ash soon as the image of the person on the other end appeared on the screen Gary turned pale. It was Professor Oak.

"Oh, hello, Gary! I expected Arti to answer the phone. I thought you'd moved on elsewhere by now." Oak gave a suspicious look.

"Uh, heh heh, hey, Gramps." Gary gulped as Arti poked her head over his shoulder.

Arti waved and smiled as she cuddled upto Gary a bit. "Hi!" she smiled. "What'd you call for this time?"

Oak had been calling an awful lot lately, Arti had noted. He seemed to make it a point to call at least once a week since he'd left about a week after Ash and his friends had moved onto Cinnibar Island. It was almost as if he was checking up on her and Gary.

"Oh, no, not at all. I heard about the trouble up there in Prussian on the news just a moment ago and I was wondering what Jenny meant about you keeping pokémon from people." Oak explained.

Arti's smiling, happy expression turned to show she was getting pissed off already. "Look. It's not ture! Now leave me alone!"

Arti stepped away from the phone and stormed to the other side of the room sitting back on her papasan with Areon and Cuno. the fluffy chick flapped its wings pretending to fly trying to make Arti smile at it. It didn't work. Arti finally picked up cuno and left the room with Areon at her side.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Oak asked Gary, with a strange look on his face.

Gary shrugged. "She's been touchy lately. And you're the second person to ask that in five minutes. Not exactly a good start to the evening. Arti was already pissed off at Jenny cause of the lies she said. The only truth there was about the fact that someone's stealing pokémon.

"Grrrowlithe!"

Arti's Growlithe tackled Gary slamming him into the floor. The puppy stood on Gary and looked at the phone happily. "Grrrrrrooooooolllllithe!"

Oak smiled at the over excited growlithe. "Hello there, Growlihe. Ash? Is that you back there?"

"Grrr, grrrowl."

"Hey! Professor Oak!" Ash half yelled, crowding the phone.

"How are you, Ash? It's been a while since you've called me last."

"We're fine! Though I haven't caught any new pokémon... I almost caught a magmar though!"

"Really?" Oak asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Gary threw Growlithe off of him sending the puppy and Ash both flying. "Well you two stop crowding me! It's bad enough I had that growlithe slobering on me but I don't need you there too, Ash!!!"

Ash scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room before Gary decked him square in the face. Misty and Brock had sat down in front of the TV but could be seen in the background watching Ash make a fool of himself.

"Well, finally." Gray grumbled, turning back around to face the phone.

"Since it seems like theres a lot happening over they I probably should be going." Oak decided. "I'll be on my way to Prussian in the morning anyway. One of the lab's scientists asked me up there saying something about a new pokémon that even Arti hadn't seen."

"But-" Gary began to say.

"Seems odd, but I suppose I should go." Oak continued, ignoring Gary. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!"

The screen on the phone went blank. "Damnit, idiot." Gary cursed. "Arti's the lead scientist at that lab! If there's a new pokémon she'd be the first to know..."

_Must be an excuse he made so he could invite himself up..._ Gary thought. _He's probably suspicious of why I've been here for over six months... Oh well, guess he's gonna find out sooner rather then later like I'd hoped..._


	2. True Colors of Prussian - Part 2

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Two

"Dées- wha'?" a store owner tried to repeat the odd name he'd just been told without luck.

The store owner gave the man infront of him an odd look. The man simply smiled politely. "Déestinée Isami Nakido," he repeated. "Day-eas-tan-eh Ee-sah-me Na-key-do. Have you ever seen her before?"

The store owner took a moment to think back, stroking his beard all along. "Lemme see... I can't seem to remeber hearing that name before in my life, mister. Sorry. Thats a name I'm sure I'd remeber too. Uh, what was it again?"

The man's shoulders drooped as he sighed and turned to leave. He poked his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "It's my daughter's name. And nevermind. I'll just keep looking."

The store owner leaned forward onto the broom in front of him and watched as the man left. "Strange man..." he said to himself. "Maybe I should go tell Arti about this. She might know the girl he's looking for."

* * *

Gary groaned as his grandfather walked into Arti's house as if he owned the place. Professor Oak smiled at Arti as he passed her and entred the living room.

"Ahh, it's good to be back here." Oak said, stretching a bit. "So much better then being stuck in that lab all day long."

Oak dropped a suitcase at his side and sat on the couch to be greeted by Growlithe. The fire puppy whimpered and barked contently as he licked Oak hello. "Grrr, grrrrrowl. Growl. Grrrroooooooowlithe!"

Gary noticed Arti seemed to try and keep a distance from Oak. And she had her arms half crossed in front of her stomach trying to hide the fact she was pregnant and showing a lot. A nervous grin crossed Gary's face. There was no way Oak wouldn't notice Arti had "fattened up" over the past few months.

"Guess you're staying for a while, hey Professor Oak?" Ash asked looking at the suitcase.

"Oh, this?" Oak smiled. "I don't plan on being long. I was going to find some place in town to stay actually but dropped by here before I did."

"That was a 'hint, hint, nudge nudge' if I ever heard one." Arti muttered under her breath. "Well, if you want to stay I guess you can..."

Oak's smile widened slightly. "Oh, I don't want to impose on you-"

"Then you can-" Gary started to cut in, not wanting Oak to stay.

"-But if you insist I guess I can't refuse." Oak finished.

Arti groaned and went into another room leaving Oak and the others to chatter amunst themselves. Ash didn't even have time to get a word in before Oak asked Ash why he hadn't caught anymore pokémon lately. Ash fell to the floor with the loud thump spooking a bunch of sleeping pokémon and causing them to run off to hide.

"Well, I saw a magmar and a pikablu when I was traveling..." Ash said, quietly with his head hung.

"I've got over a hundred pokémon!" Gary jumped in.

Ash jumped to his feet and turned to glare a Gary. "Do you have to brag every chance you get! And my pokémon are better then all your pokémon put together!!!"

Gary smirked and crossed his arms. He wasn't the type of trainer that loved each of his pokémon and treated them like gold, but that had started to change after staying with Arti. She loved each of her pokémon like it was her own child. Other then Articuno. Her first pokémon. The oversized chicken was being hateful lately. Or jealous is more of an appropriot, word. The articuno had become a cold, mean bird after Gary had "moved in". It had even attacked Gary on several occations.

Ash was totally opposit of Gary though. Ash saw each pokémon as his friend, especially Pikachu. Each of Ash's pokémon seemed to have more power then they should at times, and it was probably because of the way he treated them.

"Oh, Ash, You're just jealous! A jealous looser that'll never become a Pokémon Master like he claims he'll on day be!" Gary finished with a mischevious grin.

Oak stood up stepping between Ash and Gary. "That's enough. We don't need this now do we? But, Ash, you must admit that you should have more pokémon. You only have eight if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Krabby, and Tauros." Ash named off each Pokémon. (to the uninformed, Ash supposedly caught a tauros in a Japanese episode we missed, Legend of Dratini.)

Gary opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked down beside his leg. Areon was sitting beside him whimpering and tugging at Gary's pantleg trying to pull him along. "Ar, arrr." The pup grunted with each tug.

"Uh, I'll be back in a second." Gary said to the others as he followed Areon out of the room. "He probably wants me to let him out or something."

Areon trod up a set of staies passing Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and other messed up eevee evolutions, not to mention an eevee or two, and stopped at the top of the stairs whimpering while he scratched at the door.

"What? What's in there you want to see?" Gary asked, giving the pokémon a strange look.

Areon stood up on his hind legs begging to have the door opened. He balanced himself out with his wings spread out flapping slightly to keep him upright.

"Didn't Arti say you wasn't allowed in there before?" Gary scolded.

"AR! AREON!!!" Areon yelped, waking the other pokémon on the stairs.

Flareon jumped to his feet in shock and fell over taking Galaxeon and Vaporeon with him, tumbling to the foot of the stairs. Foleon, Eevee, and Jolteon bounded up the stairs at Areons yelps and crowded around.

Gary nervously let out a slight laugh at the crowding pokémon. "Uh, you wanna go in too? Heh heh..."

"Jolt!" Jolteon barked sharply.

"Uhhhh, okay."

Gary quickly opened the door trying not to make the pups mad and let them into the pokémon nusery. Arti kept all her baby pokémon there but she'd said not to let the pups in there with a new set of hatchlings. Her Moltres had just layed a nest of eggs a few weeks back and a few days ago they'd hatched. The pups were often rough when they played around so letting them in there would put the chicks at risk.

The pokémon all ran into the room knocking Gary over and making him fall backwards, halfway down the stairs, then to be trampled by Flareon, Vaporeon, and Galaxeon trying to get up the stairs to see what was going on.

"HEY!!!" Gary yelled, running up the stairs after the heard of pups.

Gary stopped at the top of the steps to listen. The room was dimly lit so it was hard to see what was going on. Arti let the light shine in through all the windows of the skylights but with all the babies in there she kept it darkerfor them to sleep.

Gary could hear growling and barking but there was another sound there too. He expected it to be the sound of innocent chicks crying for help but there wasn't any noise from the chicks. He swung the door wide open and and jumped into the room flicking the lights on. He looked straight ahead into the room not knowing that he was about to see.

"What the hell...?" Gary cursed under his breath.

* * *

"My darlin' l'il baby." Arti cooed at her articuno chick. "You're sooooo sweet, aren't you?"

Cuno chirped and cuddled upto Arti. Arti smiled at the chick then looked to the door that was the exit to her room. She sighed and layed back on her bed putting the chick on her cheast. "Why did Oak have to come?" she asked more herself then Cuno. Still the chick chirped and cocked her head to the side.

"Cuuuuu, uno artic?" Cuno asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be mean and kick him out. He's gonna find out I'm pregnant sometime anyways. If he didn't find out now he would in two or three months."

Cuno nodded and laid herself down. The baby articuno closed her eyes and settled herself, cuddling closely to Arti. "Artic cuno cuuuu..."

"Yeah, you sleep on it." Arti smirked at the chick.

It wasn't the most intellegent thing alive but it was only a baby. It didn't know any better. In a way the "chick" wasn't actually a chick. It was seven months old so it was old enough to wander around the house on its own and _could_ fend for herself. But she was still too young to be out totally by herself.

Arti yawned and storked Cuno's feathers. "If you wake up first, baby, wake me up too would ya?"

Cuno half nodded as she drifted off cooing. Arti closed her eyes and got comfortable. _I'll just make like Cuno. Taking a nap sounds like a good idea anyhow. I'll worry about everything after I wake up._

* * *

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Gary demanded, as he locked eyes with someone being attacked by Areon.

Areon was clinging onto the man's arm while the other pups spread out around the room sniffing the air as they searched for other intruders. Areon growled louder as his teeth sunk into the man's skin and he bit down harder. The man yelled in pain and fell to the floor with Areon standing on him.

Gary ran to Areon's side keeping a slight distance from the man incase he started to thrash about.

"Call yer bloody mungral offa me, kid!" the man pleaded. "It's gonna kill me!"

Gary snorted. "He's not mine. And I'm not letting you go. Now, what the hell are you doing in here?!"

The man looked away as if he wasn't going to talk. "That's nothin' for nosey kids like you t' know! Now, call this mutt offa me or I'll kill 'im!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "You don't listen, do you? He's not mine. I don't control him. Areon see you as a threat so he attacked. Be nice and he MIGHT let you get u-"

Before Gary finished the man grabbed Gary's ankle and tipped him up. Gary fell flat on his back slamming his head into the floor. He tried to get up but everything was spinning around him. He couldn't focus after that blow to the head.

Gary could, however, still hear what was going on and heard the man throw Areon aside and take off running. The man yelled out to some other people that Gary hadn't seen then there was no sound. Gary sighed and closed his eyes as he stopped fighting for conciousness and blacked out.

* * *

Oak glanced up at the clock on the wall for the third time in fifteen minutes. He was now in the kitchen with Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was sitting on the table with Pikapi, Pipika, and Pik chattering away. Oak noticed Pikachu wasn't around when he first came but the little electric rodent had taken off out in the fields looking for his other pikachu friends.

"Gary's been gone for more then a few minutes." Oak finally anounced, sipping a cup of mint tea. "Maybe we should go look for him."

Ash made a face. "He's probably off with Arti. Those two are, uh, kinda 'close' I guess."

Oak nodded and sat his tea down on the table. "I suppose you're right Ash. But I have a strange feeling something isn't quite right."

Growlithe growled a bit at Oak's side and licked his hand. The fire puppy was all too happy to see Oak back around the house. They'd grown attached to each other since they'd first met. Growlithe hard practically turned into Oak's guardian pokémon.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go look around a bit." Ash suggested.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he looked over the Ash. He knew Ash was going to leave for a minute and be back but he wanted to tag along anyway.

"That'd be great, Ash. Thank you." Oak nodded, scratching Growlithe's head.

Ash left the room with all four pikachu chattering along behind him. Oak couldn't hlp but smile at the sight. Especially after the way Pikachu was when Ash first got him. He was so crabby he looked like he wanted to be left alone like a hermit.

Oak finished his tea and placed the cup in on the side board. Growlithe's ear perked up as the pokémon looked about for the place a sound Oak couldn't hear was coming from.

Without warning two men and a woman ran by the door the lead to the hall and growlithe sprang into action taking chase to them. Two of the people had sacks over their shoulders and it looked like they were full of something but it was hard to hell what.

Oak rushed to the doorway after Growlithe to see what was going on but was taken by surprise as someone came up from behind him and covered his mouth.

"Not one word, old man." a third man said, restraining Oak. "Now calm down or I'll have to hurt you."

Oak quickly stopped struggling as he saw that even Growlithe had been caught. The fire pokémon was in a fire-proof bag and slung over the woman's shoulder.

"What a haul!" One of the men, who seemed to be the leader said. "All these pokémon and the great Professor Oak all in one!"


	3. True Colors of Prussian - Part 3

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Three

Arti shot out of bed screaming and waving her arms around. Cuno sat stunned chipping wildly. The little bird had snapped Arti on the nose trying to wake her up, not expecting chaos to break out. Arti fell back onto her bed with a thump after realizing what had happened, leaving Cuno to chirp her head off.

"I said wake me up not scare me to death!" Arti scolded Cuno. "Bad baby!"

Cuno lowered her head as she crept closer to Arti. "Cuuuu, cuno artic..."

Arti picked up the articuno and cuddled it. "Oh, hush, you little bugger." Arti winked. "Even if you did tell yer daddy that I snapped at you I doubt he'd do anything. But, since it seems like I slept longer then I intended, I guess we should go see what we missed..."

"Articuno cuuu, cuuuno?"

Cuno wormed her way out of Arti's arms and perched on her head sitting as if she was in a nest. Arti smiled as the baby bird looked down at her. "Alright, you stay there then, baby. And we can go find Gary. I was planning on seeing where he got to anyways."

* * *

"Uhhh, my head. Wha' happened...?" Gary muttered, as he woke up to see a pikachu or six standing about him.

Gary rubbed his eyes trying to get things into focus, but, still, he could see a group of pikachu... And Ash Ketchem.

"Pika pi chu?" one of the pikachu asked as it put a paw on Gary's head.

"I'll be fine." Gary snapped, pushing the pika aside. "That is, as soon as _Loser_ here gets outta my face!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "I only came cause Professor Oak told me to come find you!"

Gary snorted and turned to look away from Ash. "Gramps is weird that way. I can take care of myself. I don't need him looking over my shoulder treating me like a baby." Gary looked back at Ash with a half a smile on his face. "He'd be better of spending his time looking after babies like you, Loser."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Why do you keep calling me that!!! I have a name!!"

"Yeah, Ash Ketchem, loser from Pallet. Face it, you're giving Pallet a bad name, **Loser**. But I've got better things to do then look after babies like you, I've gotta find them pokémon theives."

Gary got to his feet and almost fell back down as he was struck with a sudden wave of dizziness. Ash caught Gary by the arm making sure he wasn't going to fall back down only to have Gary shove him aside and walk off.

"Get away. I don't need your help!" Gary yelled back at Ash as he glaced back over his shoulder to see a few of the pikachu following him along with Tiniti and Vulpixie. "But you'll be needing help if Arti finds out you're disturbing the baby pokémon here!"

Gary turned to see where he was going just as he ran smack into Arti. Cuno hopped from Arti's head to Gary's at the impact and looked stunned. Arti muttered something then whapped Gary over his head. "Watch it! You're gonna end up kill me and Cuno both! Not to mention..."

Gary signaled for Arti to cut off as he motioned back to where Ash was still standing. Are looked around Gary and saw Ash trying to sneak out of the room without being caught. "Ketchem!" Arti hollored. "OUT! NOW!!"

Gary grabbed Arti before she took chase to Ash and tried to kill him. Even if Gary hated Ash, it didn't mean he wanted him dead by any means.

"And what did you do to my babies?!" Arti continued. "Where are all my pokémon!?!? If you laid one thilthy hand on them I'll tear yer head off without a second thought!!!" Arti was in such a rage she was straining to get out of Gary's grip and flatten Ash. Her wings were spread out and her tail was switching about.

"Calm. Down!" Gary barely managed to get out his words he was trying so hard to keep Arti restrained. "He didn't- didn't do anythin- ARTI, CALM DOWN!!!"

Cuno jumped off Gary's head she was so scared at what was happening and ran to the other side of the nusery where the moltres chicks where hidden before they'd been stolden. Arti finally broke from Gary's grip and was about to knock Ash, who was litterally scared stiff, to the ground. Gary tackled her from behind and pinned her to the floor just as she raised her hand to club Ash.

Ash ran from the room at the speed of light and down the stairs as far away from Arti as he could get. Gary sighed as Arti finally stopped raging but noticed she was mostly an articuno by now. She'd lost control of her transformation powers again so she couldn't keep her half human form.

"Look, he didn't do anything." Gary panted. "Some strange people were in here before and were taking the pokémon. Areon and the other mutts tried to fight them off but I think the people that were here got a hold of them and took them too."

Arti turned herself back into her human self with articuno wings and tail but had her wings wrapped about herself. She whimpered slightly since she was being crushed under Gary's weight. "You're trying to kill me and the baby, right? If not, yer doing it anyway!" she yelped in pain as she tried to get away.

Gary shot up off of Arti and pulled her close in concern. "Sorry, I forgot about the baby there for a minute."

Arti was still whimpering and had her hands on her stomach. "Gary... I- Ow! I think something's wrong here..."

* * *

"Why is Gary so mean?!" Ash yelled as he kicked a wall. "I know I shouldn't let him get to me but I can't help it. He wasn't ever this bad but he's getting worse as this competion to be the best pokémon trainer in the world goes on! I can't believe I used to call him a friend when we were younger."

Ash sighed and ploped down on the couch in the living room by Lilja. Lilja had meet up with Ash and the group when they were in Cinnabar and had been with them ever since. Her and her pokémon, Xerox, "the ditto from hell", and others including "freakachu" the strange looking pikachu-like pokémon that had been effected by all the different evolution stones at once.

"Just ignore the jerk. He's just the type that thrives on making other's lives horrible and making himself look like he's somebody special." Lilja said as she glared at Xerox who was teasing on of Arti's strange pokémon.

"That's easy to say but your not faced with him saying what he does to me everytime you meet. He even had the nerve to leave a note on a sign saying 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser!'"

"Are you sulking over Gary again?" Misty asked as she came in the room. "I thought you two had finally burried the hatchet."

"Guess Gary dug it up and and is swinging it about again by the sounds of things." Brock finished trailing along behind Misty. "Do you know where Professor Oak is, Ash? I've looked arund the house but I couldn't find him. I was going to ask him a few things about some of the rare pokémon around here. I would have asked Arti but she doesn't seem to be all that thrilled to have us back."

Ash stopped to think for a minute. "Well, he was in the kitchen, but he's probably somewhere else now. If you call for Growlithe I bet you'll find him though!"

Brock nodded then went to the door to call for Growlithe. Misty stayed behind with Ash and Lilja as she waited for Brock.

"It seems so weird to be here again." Misty commented. "The first time we were here Arti was so nice and open. Now she seems kinda crabby and closed off. You think it might be cause of something Gary's been telling her?"

Ash immediately nodded. "It has to be. She was just yelling at me and ready to kill me a few minutes ago. And Gary was there too. I guess he's twisted her into believing everything he's told her and she's ignoring what any of us say about anything."

"'Fraid I can't say anything here." Lilja cut in. "This is the first time I've met this Arti person. My personal opinion right now is I don't really like her... And I hope we can move on soon."

Brock came back into the room with a worried expression on his face. "I've called for Growlithe but he didn't come. I think something's wrong here. Professor Oak and Growlithe both disapearing seems strange."

"But didn't you say Growlithe is always with Professor Oak?" Lilja asked. "Then he might just be off with him and they're not in earshot."

"It's not like Professor Oak to take off without telling anyone he's going somewhere first though." Ash thought outloud. "Maybe I should send Pidgeotto out to look for him..."

"Ash pulled the poké ball with pidgeotto off his belt while Brock took out his poké ball with Zubat. "I'll send out Zubat too." Brock suggested. "They'll cover more ground faster."

"And I'll send out Xerox!" Lilja chimmed in kicking Xerox up side the head. "You dumb ditto, transform into something that flies!"

Xerox nodded. "Ditto!" it said then transformed into a kite.

Everyone fell to the ground and moaned. "I meant something as in a pokémon! A bird pokémon or something!!!" Lilja screamed.

Xerox nodded then transformed into a psyduck. Ash, Misty, and Brock all made faces at the ditto's stupidity.

"**You moron**!!!" Lilja screeched, kicking Xerox out the door, into the air. "Just go! I don't care what you look like! Just get lost and stay lost!!!"

Pidgeotto and Zubat came from their poké balls and each looked to their trainers. "Go find Professor Oak, Pidgeotto!" Ash ordered, pointing outside to the fields where all Arti's pokémon were kept.

"Go help Pidgeotto, Zubat." Brock told Zubat and sent him off with Pidgeotto.

Brock looked to Ash. "We should tell Gary what's going on." he suggested. "After all, Professor Oak is Gary's grandfather."

Ash made a face. "I can't tell him! He won't listen... And if he does he'll yell at me and blame everything on me like he always does!"

"Look, if it scares you so much, Ash." Lilja said. "I'll go with you and beat him up if he tries anything."

"'Beat him up'?" Misty asked under her breath as she glaced up at Brock.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better. Misty and I'll go find him and tell him."

"Pikachu! Pika pikapi!!!" Pikachu added, finally making himself be heard.

Pikachu jumped onto a table then onto Misty's shoulder where he sat and waved at Togepy.

"Toge Toge!"

"Uh, sure." Ash said pulling his hat down slightly over his face. "You can tell him... Gary's probably still up in the pokémon nursey. Pikachu can show you the way. Just watch out for Arti..."

"What's wrong with Arti?" Misty asked, a bit of concern showed in her voice.

"She's probably still raging, that's all. There's nothing actually 'wrong' with her other then the fact she's with Gary..."

Misty nodded and let Pikachu get off her shoulder. "Pik pikachu!" he called, waving for them to follow him.

* * *

"What's going on here?!" Oak demanded, as he pulled at the restraints holding his arms down. "I demand someone tell me what is happening!"

Oak looked to his left then right and realized only one other person was in the room. Oak again tried to break the straps holding his arms and legs to a table but it failed. "Who are you?"

The other person in the room turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Don't worry, Professor. We don't plan on hurting you. But we couldn't leave you back at the house to tell anyone else what you've witnessed."

"That answers my first question but there are plenty more I have for you. First off. Who are you and what are you-"

"That's none of your concern," the man cut in as he went to a table where a moltres chick was laying. "All you need to know is you won't be harmed and we'll be letting you go soon enough."

"Well, if you're letting me go then I don't see why you had to kidnap me in the first place!"

"We intend on wiping you memories of having seen anything before you go, Professor Oak. now, If you'd so kindly shut up..."

The man went to another table where another of Arti's pokémon was laying, this time it was her Areon.

"What are you doing to those poor creatures! And if you're going to wipe my mind at least have the decency to answer my questions now! Maybe then I'll 'shut up' and allo-"

The man snapped about and glared at Oak. "If you're going to be like this then fine! I'll answer three questions and that is it."

Oak smiled to himself. "Then tell me where I am, and who you are to start."

"You're still in Prussian Town. The lab's sub-basment to be exact, and I'm Sanimi Nakido, the lead scientist here."

Oak raised an eyebrow at the last answer he got. "Nakido? Wasn't that the name of the scientist that did stange experiments on pokémon? I thought he was killed... If Arti finds this ou-"

Sanimi snapped about and locked eyes with Oak. "'Arti'?" he repeated. "You mean Déestinée is still alive...?"


	4. True Colors of Prussian - Part 4

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Four

"Why, of course she's still alive!" Oak snapped at his captor, Sanimi.

Sanimi glared at Professor Oak as he picked up a needle laying on a tray near Oak. "Where is she?" he demanded to know, threatening to jab Oak in the arm with the needle. "Tell me or you'll be as good as dead in less then 30 seconds!"

Oak swollowed hard as he stared at the needle so close to his skin he could almost feel it. "Why should I tell you where she is? I don't know what you plan on doing to her!"

Sanimi stabbed the needle into Oak's arm causing Oak to scream in pain. "**Tell me** where she is or I'll kill you without a second thought! She's my daughter! I Have a right to know!"

* * *

"Gary Oak! I'm going to hurt you, **bad**!" Arti screamed not meaning what she was saying.

Gary pulled her close and tried to calm her down. It wasn't working though. Arti whimpered as she cuddled close to Gary. She burried her head against him and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain she was feeling. She was sure something was happening with her baby but she had no idea what the problem was.

"Just relax and this'll pass, hopefully..." Gary said, stroking her hair. "I mean, you can't be having the baby now, can you?!"

Arti smiled weakly. "I dunno what you mean by 'can't be having the baby now', litterally having it or you don't want me to have it now, but I think it's coming. And there's not a very good chance our baby'll make it if I'm only six and a half months along..."

Gary's eyes widened in concern. "Arti... Even if the baby was a total accident... I don't want him or her to die!"

Arti cried out in pain again and sunk her fingernails into Gary's back causing him to cringe. "Well, if you, ow! If you actually want me and our baby to survive then I suggest you do something! I can't take this-!"

* * *

"Pika! Pikachu kachu!" Pikachu called to Misty as he got to the door leading to the nusery. "Pi-ka!!! Pi-KA!"

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Misty asked as she opened the door.

Pikachu ran into the room and looked all over trying to find Arti. He knew something bad was happening but he couldn't find her anywhere. He knew he heard her only a few seconds ago but suddenly there was nothing!

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu whimpered looking about one last time.

"There's no one here." Brock plainly pointed out the obvious. "Gary must have left after Ash did. We'll just have to look somewhere else I guess."

* * *

Sanimi stared down at Oak where he laid lifelessly. "Old fool." Sanimi said, bitterly. "You could have avoided all this by simply telling my where Déestinée is from the start!"

Sanimi turned away leaving Oak unconcious and looking to be dead. "Akashéon, come here."

A dark purple, almost black looking, eevee-like pokémon came out of the shadows and sat in front of Sanimi. The pokémon had fluff around his neck that looked like the "gas" around a ghost and its tail was made the same. The pokémon blinked twice and tilted its head to the side as it noticed the areon to the other side of the room. "Akash?" it asked looking back to Sanimi.

Sanimi knelt down and petted Akashéon's head. "You recognize your brother don't you?" he asked. "Well, he's been twisted with the trainer that's been looking after him. It's time we make him loyal to Prussian Labs' cause again. If you can get Galaxeon to trust you maybe he'll use his psychic powers to help out. Galaxeon is our second strongest creation, we need him on our side!"

Akashéon nodded and twitched an ear. "Akash!" it replied and galloped out of the room.

Sanimi walked over to where the moltres chick was laying and picked it up in one hand like it was a rag doll. The chick opened its eyes sleepily and looked towards Sanimi. "Poor pittyful thing." Sanimi said under his breath.

He turned his head to look behind him as the sound of shoes clicking on the tile floor could be heard. Two people, one, a woman, with long pink-red hair and a man, or so it seemed, with purple-ish short hair came into the room with a meowth standing in front of them.

"Haven't you made that pokémon you promised us yet?" The woman asked.

"We've been waiting for a week now!" whined the man.

"Will you two quit bellyaching!" the meowth hissed as he slashed his two companions across their faces.

Sanimi groaned and he dropped the oversized ball of fire and feather he was holding. "For members of Team Rocket you sure don't seem that bright. When I was dealing straight with Giovanni before the lab was discovered before, I didn't have to worry about morons like you interupting everything."

"How dare you insult us!" the woman snarled. "No one says that about Team Rocket! Prepair for trouble!"

"And make it double!" the man chimmed in.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The woman struck a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the start above." the man did the same only looking more goofy then dramatic.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Oh, shut up." Sanimi snapped. "You're Articzapmolstra, or whatever you've named it, can't be made yet. We only have a flock of moltres chicks and a zapdos now. We still need an articuno and forestra."

"Oooh, what about this one here?" James said happily picking Areon up and hugging it. "It looks so rare and I know the boss would just love it! Ooohh!"

Areon blinked awake and yawned. "Ar...?" he asked looking about grogily. "Areon ar, ar?"

Areon shook as if he was wet and trying to dry off, only, instead of water, he sent feather flying around.

"Hey, waitaminute..." Meowth cut in on everyone. "Isn't that that famous Professor Oak? What's he doing here!?"

Meowth jumped up in Sanimi's face and held onto the collar of his shirt. "You'd better not be planning on ratting us out, Nakido. I knew I didn't like you from the start. this cat can smeel a rat a mile away."

"W-what? You think I plan on telling the police you're here? If I do that I'd be diggin my own grave don't you think!?"

"Look, Jessie. He thinks he's gonna go to the cops on us." James sneered. "Maybe we should kick him out of the lab and just have the other, loyal, scientists work for Team Rocket."

Jessie nodded. "Good idea, James. Let's get rid of this turncoat, we don't need people like him here."

* * *

Gary placed his hand on the side of his head where he'd just had a lock of hair ripped out. Arti was far from happy with him and had kicked him out of the hospital room where she was now in. Gary was actually kind of happy he'd been kicked out concidering the rage she was in. She'd screeched sounding like the thunder crackling of a zapdos just before cursing a blue streek.

Gary actually wanted to be with Arti, but not while she was raging like she was. She'd be liable to beat him to a pulp and probably think nothing of it. But he figgured he probably deserved it. Especially since Arti'd only now found out she was expecting _twins_ and not _one_ baby like she'd thought before.

"And I thought tellin' Gramps about one baby was gonna be hard..." Gary said, meaning to talk to himself only to have his Eevee pop out of a poké ball on his belt at random. "Now theres two to worry about."

"Wee?" Eevee asked licking Gary's hand.

"What are you doing out of your poké ball?" Gary asked as he picked up the fox-puppy.

"Wee, weee. Weee wee!" Eevee said happily as it layed down on Gary's lap and rolled onto its back. "Wee weeeee?"

"Sorry, girl, I don't have time to play. I got other things on my mind now."

Eevee drooped her ears down and climbed onto Gary's shoulder. She settled down and cuddled next to her trainer's head. "Wee..."

Gary ruffled Eevee's fur then stood up to go check on Arti again. "Let's see what's happening now. Hopefully she won't be trying to kill me this time..."

* * *

Sanimi woke up face down in a pile of dirt. He brought his head up and started to cough and spit mud. The last thing he could remember was Team Rocket calling out their pokémon and attacking him, claiming they were going to take over the lab for their own purposes. Mainly, making a superpowered pokémon they were going to name Articzapmolstra. Not very original concidering they simply took parts of names of the pokémon they were mixing. Then again, it was Team Rocket, not exactly the smarted organization of people alive, especially Jessie and James.

"Where the hell did those two throw me off to?" Sanimi asked looking around.

All he could see is grass and a few trees in the distance, like a savanah of some type only not as hot as it'd be expected. Sanimi sighed and sat up. He took off his lab coat and wiped the mud off of his face. "What a great time to not have any of my poké balls on me. If I knew for a fact I was close to Prussian I could call for Psyana, but since I have no idea where I am, it's not worth the effort."

Sanimi tood up and looked about trying to decide which way to go from where he was. He guessed east was his best bet since to the west of Prussian was plains of grass like he was in now. Most of the grassy areas were technically his property anyways. They were part of the Nakido Pokémon Reserve which had no doubt been taken over by someone else by now.

"Well, looks like I've got a bit of walking to do... Hopefully I'm on the reserve or near it, I might be able to find a trail and if I'm lucky, a ponyta..."


	5. True Colors of Prussian - Part 5

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Five

Note: I wrote this a while back I KNOW "pikablu" is really marril, just don't have time to fix it =P hee.. 

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu called to Ash and the gang as he looked out the glass door of the living room.

Pikachu squished his face to the glass, peering out into the half-lit field. It was morning and the group had crashed on the couch and other furniture in the livingroom the night before. They'd looked about for Arti, Gary, and Professor Oak (after they realized he'd gone missing too) but couldn't find any of them.

Ash sprung to his feet and flug the door open squishing Pikachu's fingers between the sliding doors. Pikachu squeeled in pain and sent bolts of electricity throughout the room shocking everyone.

"Pikachu..." Ash groaned and coughed up a puff of smoke.

"Pikaaaaa..." Pikachu said as he lowed his ears and stepped outside, following Ash.

Ash looked out to where Pikachu had been pointing and saw a figgure walking towards the house. "Hey, it looks like Professor Oak!" he said, noticing the white lab coat.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked. "It doesn't look like him to me."

"Who else would be in the fields with a lab coat like that on though?" Brock asked, joining the group, hanging half out the door.

"Fre, freakachu!" Lilja's freakachu smiled as it pushed it way past everyone and set Ash's pants on fire.

The funny looking freakachu had the ears of a vaporeon, face and body of a pikachu, wings of a clefable, tail of a ponyta, and stripes looking like a leaf pattern. The poor thing was such a mixed up mess it seemed to well fit its name.

Ash, being the moron he is, didn't even notice he was on fire. He sniffed the air then looked to Brock. "Hey, how can you be cooking something if you're right here beside me?" Ash dumbly asked.

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu screamed as he saw that Ash was on fire.

Pikachu ran into the house and came back with a small glass of water. He threw the water on Ash but by then there was too much fire. Ash screamed as he finally realized what was happening. Misty reached for one of her poké balls but realized they weren't with her.

"Uh oh..." Misty muttered, watching Ash run around the room like an idiot screaming and flapping his arms like a bird.

"Ash, you're making it worse!" Lilja yelled, trying to out do Ash's screaming so he could hear her. "Pikablu, go!"

Lilja threw out a poké ball and a pikablu popped out. The chubby water pokémon blinkblinked at the idiot running around the room. He had a sweat drop form on the side of his head. "Pikabluuu...? (and you like him...?)" he asked turning to Lilja.

"Oh, nevermind, just put it out!" Lilja snapped making a face.

Pikablu shrugged and used a water gun attack to put the fire out, only, by now, all Ash had left was his underwear. Ash looked down after he saw everyone staring and quickly ran from the room to get a new pair of pants.

"That was mindless idiocy," Lilja smirked.

Misty nodded then looked back out the door. "Uh, that man is getting closer," she cried out. "And it's not Professor Oak!"

* * *

Gary's eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt a small hand grab onto his nose. He blinked twice as he came face to face with a set of big eye simmilar to Arti's only they looked to be a different red color. "Huh?" Gary absently asked the looked up to see Arti smiling.

"Is that all you can say, 'Huh?'. Really, Gary." she winked as she shifted the baby in her arms around to her other side.

Gary sat with a look of shock on his face. "Uh, guess I dosed off there for a while and, uh, missed out..."

The baby in Arti's arms reached out for Gary then started to cry as he realized he couldn't get to his daddy. A pair of fire wings spread out behind him as he wailed. Gary shot back in the chair he was sitting in and his look changed from shocked to totally dumbfounded.

"How... wha'...?" Gary tried to get his words out but they refused to come out right.

"He takes after his mommy." Arti smiled. "I might be part articuno but I have other pokémon DNA in me, in this case, the moltres DNA was kinda mixed in with Raphael here..."

Arti handed the baby to Gary causing Raphael to stop crying, but it seemed as if Gary didn't have a clue what was going on. He simply started at the baby occationally blinking. "What about... didn't the doctor say..." again, nothing came out to finish any of Gary's sentences.

"You wanna know about the other baby?" Arti said, her gaze fell to the floor.

Gary's expression changed to match Arti's. "You can't mean he or she's dead... Can you?"

* * *

"God damned Team Rocket..." Sanimi cursed as he finished his all night walk, finally making it to a house. And god damned moochers! Someone's taken over my house!"

Sanimi could see the group of people at the house in front of him hanging around the backdoor of the house. The house was actually his, but he'd guessed the people in there now had "taken over" since he'd seemed to have disappeared. Hey, it was up for grabs, only a madsientist had lived there and he was now supposedly dead, or so he'd tricked everyone into believing.

Sanimi had actually pretended to be another person when he was brought before a court to get his sentencing. Because of that'd he'd gotten off pretty light. The story he'd told helped out too. He'd claimed he'd been forced to help or he'd be killed by the leader of the underground lab, someone who everyone else had picked to pin the blame on. That poor person had been killed for the crimes everyone else had commited. The underground lab's members swore they'd join forces again after they were all freed, and now was that time. Unfortunately, Team Rocket was getting in there way now. Demanding new pokémon, and all sorts of things.

Kind of ironic. The thing that made the lab, was now distroying it. After all, Giovanni and his need for rare pokémon originally caused the experiments. First cloning, then making hybreads, crossed pokémon, most of which rarely lived for more then a few days.

Sanimi himself was crossed with a pokémon or two by acciden in the first hybread experiment. He'd been mixed with a zapdos permently chaning his eyes and a few other things.

As Sanimi finally got to the house, he noticed that everyone that was inside had suddenly taken off and locked the doors, a sad attempt to keep him out. Sanimi placed a hand onto the door and it suddenly shattered with a surge of electricity shooting through the air. "Pittyful..." he sighed and entred through the broken door.

"Pika! Pikachu pipikachu!!!" A small Pikachu yelled as it came out of nowhere and shook a finger at Sanimi. "PIKA!!"

Sanimi raised an eyebrow and knelt down by the pikachu. "Well, I was locked out, and this is my house. I had reason to break the door."

"PI-KA!!!"

Sanimi sighed and stood up. He walked right by the pikachu and started to look around for the strangers that were in his house. The sudden thought of it possibly being Déestinée came to mind as he noticed a plie of feathers, possible a articuno chick, waddling through the room.

"Articuno?" the chick asked, waddling upto Sanimi. "Cuno, Arti?"

"Looking for Arti?" Sanimi asked as he picked up the fluff of feathers. "Me too, actually."

"Cuno!" the chick chirped happily, knowing it was going to get help finding "mommy".

Sanimi looked around the house, upstairs, main floor, everyplace, constantly being told by Cuno that Arti wasn't where Sanimi was looking at that moment cause he'd (Cuno) already looked. "Can't you just tell me where you haven't looked?" Sanimi asked.

Cuno looked to think for a minute, making a strange face at the same time, then told Sanimi that he'd looked all over the house, but all he saw was a group of stupid looking people and a strange pikachu with 'fire coming from it's butt'. And they had last been in the livingroom but took off running a while ago.

Sanimi couldn't help but grin at the baby bird's bluntness and stupidity. He ruffled the bird's feathers and looked around a bit more. "So, where are the strange people at?" he asked.

Cuno hopped from Sanimi's hands and lead him into the kitchen. There he found the group of people he'd seen when he was outside, only they were all trying to hide in a corner together.

"W-who are you?" a funny looking kid with a red and white hat and a bad case of hathair asked.

The funny looking kid was trying to push his way to the back of the group, trying to use them as a shield, but the three others were forcing him to be in the front. A red head girl and the other guy were holding hands and the girl was cuddled close to the guy. The other kid, a burnette girl, was standing beside the kid with hathair and suddenly beat him over the head.

Sanimi grinned. "You don't want to know, kid. Not that you'll be around long anyway."

"Pikachu!" a pikachu yelped from behind the kid with hathair and jumped onto the ground in front of everyone. "PIKA! Pikapika pikachu! Pikapi!"

"Great, it's another one..." Sanimi sighed leaving the pikachu to ramble on a speech about leaving his friends alone.

The four kids were all watching Pikachu as he rambled on boring Sanimi. Sanimi could help but grin at their numbness. If they'd been smart they'd have simply attacked with their pokémon and made a break for it, trying o get away, not simply let a stupid pikachu try to reason with him.

"Hey," the red head whispered to her friends. "Doesn't he look sorta like Arti? Those eyes are the same type as hers."

Sanimi perked up at his daughter's name. "You know her?" he asked, making the kids freak out.

"You heard me?!" the red head yelled loudly. "I was whispering!"

"Hey, calm down, Misty! Your big mouth might swollow the world if you keep flappin' it like that!" Ash yelled back, plugging his ears.

"Ash Ketchem, I'm gonna-!!!!"

Suddenly Sanimi shot a bolt of electricity at the kids shutting them up. "Stop it all ready. I don't need to hear you bickering. I hear enough from Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket???" Ash hollored, unnecisairily.

Sanimi batted Ash over the head. "I'm right here you moron! You don't need to hollor!"

Ash fell back to the ground and groaned. "I think he might be related to Misty, now. Uhhghhh...."

"Just answer my questions and I'll leave you pitiful excuses for children alone." Sanimi snapped. "Do you know Arti?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then where is she!?!?"

Everyone looked at each other then shrugged. "We don't know." Misty said. "We saw her yesterday with Gary, then she seemed to disappear. So has Gary and Professor Oak actually..."

"I don't care about Professor Oak or this Gary. I know where Professor Oak is already. I'm looking for Arti!" sanimi slammed his fist down on the table beside him causing it to snap and partly break.

Ash and the others cringed at the thought of what might happen to them if they'd been the ones hit. "Uh, you feel like telling us where Prof Oak is?" Ash asked quietly. "We'll help you look for Arti if you tell us..."

Sanimi glared at Ash. "No deal."

"But you won't find her without our help, I'm betting." Misty cut in, the others nodded.

Sanimi paused to think for a minute then sighed. "Fine. But we find Arti before I tell you where Professor Oak is."

Ash and his group exchanged glaces and nods as they agreed amoung themselves without saying a word. "Just why do you want to find Arti anyways?" the burnette asked.

Sanimi simply slit her a grin. "That's nothing to concern yourself with. Now get going and start looking."


	6. True Colors of Prussian - Part 6

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Six

Arti cooed softly as she cuddled her second baby closely. Only a few hours ago she'd scared Gary almost to death. He thought Arti had meant that their second son had died but Arti had actually meant there'd been trouble since he was born so early. The baby blinked his over-sized yellow-gold eyes at his mommy then smiled happily reaching up at her face.

Gary poked his head over Arti's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Arti made an annoyed face and glared at Gary. "Do you mind?" she muttered.

Arti rocked her baby slightly as she stepped away from Gary. Gary followed her like a shadow though, sticking to her side. Arti knew he was only trying to help but didn't know how, he was only 14 after all. Either way, this was beginning to annoy her.

"I don't mind, but obviously you do." Gary sighed. "I just don't know what I'm expected to d-"

Suddenly there was a shreek that seemed similar to a zapdos then Gary was flat on his face on the ground. "Arti!" Gary yelled. "Wha'd ya do that for!"

Arti grinned innocently and pointed to the baby in her arms. "Wasn't me." she explained. "Gabriel seems to have inheirited some zapdos qualities and Raphael has a lot of moltres qualities...."

"What next! A Houou!?" Gary grumbled as he staggered to his feet. "Thats the las-"

Gary suddenly stopped as Arti had a pair of areon ears poke up through her hair. It wasn't very often she ever had the same set of ear twice it seemed. "Someone's outside here talking."

Arti handed Gabriel off to Gary and walked over to a window. Outside it, she could see Misty and Brock walking along calling out her and Gary's names. Even Togepy was calling out. "Guess who's lookin' for us..." Arti muttered under her breath. "This is just what we don't need...."

* * *

"Meeeww?" Mew asked questioningly as he floated beside Sanimi.

Mew knew who Sanimi was unlike many other pokémon Arti had. Mew had been one of the fortunate ones to escape Prussian Labs but he'd still been there for a year. Mew circled about Sanimi playfully and tapped him on the shoulder with his tail. "Mew mew meeew?"

Sanimi stopped and let Mew perch on his shoulder then continued walking around the outskirts of Prussian. The rare psychic pokémon looked about, totally unconcerned that the person he was with had tried to experiment on him.

Sanimi sighed and stopped for a while. He plopped down on the ground and leaned against a tree. Most of Prussian was surrounded by trees and grass making it a perfect park area, and most of it actually was. The southern side was built along a river making the town the perfect place for just about anyone.

Mew yawned and layed back against Sanimi. "You know," Sanimi said. "We could just let those kids find Arti be theirselves."

Mew snapped his tail in the air and clunked Sanimi on the head. "Mew meeeeew mew mew..."

Sanimi rubbed his head. "I get the point. You don't want me to leave everything on them. Don't blame you, they don't seem all that responsible."

Mew nodded then stopped. He glaced and Sanimi and rolled his eyes. "Meee-ew"

Sanimi closed his eyes and looked as if he was going to take a nap. He felt Mew fly off his shoulder and guessed he was going to continue searching for Arti. When Sanimi opened his eyes to see exactly where mew was. He found himself nose to beak with a seven foot tall bird that looked like it had a bone to pick with him.

* * *

"Jessie..." James whined as he stared at a funny looking dog like pokémon. "Why is this thing staring at me!!??"

Jessie growled then beat James over the head. He'd been whining about all the strange pokémon in the lab for the past day. If it wasn't "Jessie! What's it doing?!" or "Jessie, get it away from me!" it was Meowth he'd be holloring to. Jessie was getting really annoyed and so were all the people working in the lab. Many of them had said if James didn't shut up they'd leave and Team Rocket could forget about getting the pokémon they wanted. And, with the way things we going, it seemed they wouldn't get their Articzapmolstra anytime soon. They still needed an Articuno and Zapdos.

"James, stop your bellyaching!" Jessie snapped. "Thats that weird pokémon Sanimi called Akashéon! He's probably the guard dog around here!"

"Akash!" the pokémon barked and continued staring at Team Rocket.

"Meeeowth. That dog is givin' me da creeps." Meowth complained and walked up to Akashéon.

Akashéon didn't move but began to growl. "Go away ya thilthy mutt!" Meowth yelled kicking at the ghost type pokémon.

The kick went right though Akashéon and only made him mad. "Kashéon!" he barked and glared at Meowth.

"What's it doing!?!?!?" James wailed, clinging to Jessie.. "Jessie, I'm scared!"

One of the lab worker looked up from what he was doing. "Not good." he said. "You should say goodbye to your meowth..."

"Huh?" Jessie looked at the person. "What do you mean?"

Akashéon began to glow then meowth starting doing the same. "W-what's going on here?!" Meowth worried.

A beam of light went from Meowth to Akashéon. Meowth looked as if he was getting older and weaker by the second.

"That's Akashéon's special attack, one of them anyways, soul stealer. It takes the soul of any pokémon and uses it as engergy." the person explained. "The pokémon that's being attacked usually dies within a few hours after Akashéon's done attacking."

"Die's?!?!?!" Meowth yelled, thrashing about but slowing down as his engergy was being taken. "I don't wanna die! get this thing away!!!"

"Akashéon only listens to Sanimi, it's his after all. You kicked him out so you're outta luck."

"There's gotta be a way to reverse this though!" Mewoth continued yelling.

The lab worker shook his head. "Maybe if Sanimi tells him to, Akashéon'll give your energy back. Otherwise, you're dead."

Jessie looked to James who was already looking at her. "You know what this means." Jessie grumbled. "We have to go find that hateful guy and get his pokémon to give Meowth's energy back. Or else the boss'll have our heads!"

* * *

"PSYANA!!!" a huge bird squacked causing Sanimi to jump to his feet and stumble backwards.

Sanimi fell into a pond while the bird followed him squacking loudly. "Psy! Pys psya!!!"

The bird stopped and sat down. She stared Sanimi in the eyes, giving him the feeling she was upset over something she'd seen. "What's wrong, Psyana?" Sanimi asked as he put a hand on the bird's beak. "Why are you so distrought?"

Psyana ducked her head down and placed it on Sanimi's lap. "Psya pys na." she explained.

Sanimi grinned. "You was worried about me and now you're mad because you finally found me? I don't think I will ever understand you."

"Psyaaaa..." the oversized bird cooed and pushed Sanimi onto her back.

Psyana spread out her wings and flew off into the air leaving a trail of purple-black cloud like smoke that made her tail and head crest behind her. She glided along and drug Sanimi back into the main part of the town and circled about.

"I take it you know I'm looking for Arti..." Sanimi sighed and patted Psyana's head. "I don't really know who to look for. It's been so long since I've seen her..."

"Psyana, psy."

"What do you mean ask some- What the hell was that?!"

Sanimi looked down to the ground and saw Officer Jenny with a gun pointed in the air at him and Psyana. She held up something else then called out. "This is officer Jenny! I order you and your pokémon to get down here immediately, you're under arest!"

"I think not..." Sanimi said under his breath. "Psyana, smoke screen!"

"PSY!" Psyana screeched and started beating her wings sending smoke from her to the ground making it imposible for anyone to see further then a metre away in any direction.

Sanimi pointed which way Psyana should fly and she began to go, but, unexpectedly, Officer Jenny shot blindly into the air hoping to hit something.

Sanimi yelled in pain as the shot took him in the side ripping upward for about 20 centimetres. Psyana was so shook up about the shot almost hitting her she went tumbling to the ground. slamming into a tree then the ground landing on Sanimi in the end.

As the smoke started to clear Jenny rushed to the sceen where the bird layed unconcious on Sanimi who was battered and bleeding badly. "Someone call an ambulance!" Jenny ordered. "And tell them to be here soon, this is an emergancy!"


	7. True Colors of Prussian - Part 7

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Seven

"Toge! Togepriiiii!!!!" Togepy squeeled as it wagged it's arms about trying to get out of Misty's backpack. The little egg squeelded louder and louder until Misty took it from her backpack and cuddled it.

"What's wrong Togep-"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Team Rocket suddenly came from nowhere and struck a dramatic pose. "To Protect the-"

"Alright. We know the drill." Misty muttered.

"What do you want, Team Rocket? Ash and Pikachu aren't here." Brock pointed out.

Jessie looked as if she was about to kill for being interupted. "**Never interupt us when we're saying our motto**!!" she hollored, with a vien popping out on her forehead.

"We don't want that pikachu anyway!" James added. "We have more important things then that to do!"

Brock and Misty shrugged and continued on thier way leaving Team Rocket behind. "Then you go do whatever you plan on doing, Team Rocket!" Misty called back to them.

Jessie growled then suddenly calmed down. "Grrr, I suppose we don't have time for them anyway. We have to go find that sanimi and drag him back to the lab so he can get that mutt to heal Meowth."

"I hope the boss doesn't hear about this!" James wailed. "Jessie, he'll kill us for sure! Or worse kick us off the team!"

Jessie made a face like Meowth would be expected to do. "Stop wailing and worrying about what he might do if he finds out and let's fix the problem before he knows about it!"

James stopped but whimpered a bit still. "Alright. But what if we can't find Sanimi? He's probably not on the reserve where we threw him."

"We'll find him." Jessie scowled. "We have to!"

* * *

"Hey! What the hell's going on!?" arti screamed as two nurses went running by almost running her and Raphael over. "You'd think there's a fraggin' fire or someth-"

Gary clampped his hand over Arti's mouth and smiled. "Don't mind her, she's a 'bit' crabby right now...heh heh..."

Arti started to growl and slitted her eyes, staring straight forward. Gary quickly took his hand away knowing that expression meant trouble. Arti muttered something as one of the nurses continued to go to where she had intended to before being interupted. The other one stayed behand for a minute to explain what was happening.

"We just got a call that someone's been badly hurt." she said. "And the police say they've caught that strange pokémon that's been sited around the town. The person coming in now was with the bird so Officer Jenny said we'd better try everything possible to keep him alive so we can find out where this bird came from. It seems like it was an awfully dangerous pokémon people are saying..."

"New pokémon, eh?" Gary grinned at the idea of catching it and being the first trainer to have one.

Arti sighed and handed Raphael off to Gary who was already holding Gabriel. "Hey! Where're ya going?!" Gary called to Arti as she suddenly took off. "Arti!!"

* * *

"Look here you twisted pokémon." Jenny snapped at the over sized bird in front of her. "You stop resisting arrest and we won't hurt you, other wise, I'll have to sic Growlithe on you!"

Officer Jenny patted the growling puppy that was ready to attack. The Growlithe looked impatient, ready to attack, and unnerved at the same time. "Growl..."

Psyana leered at Growlithe causing it to sink down to the ground whimpering in fear. Jenny knelt down by her Growlithe to assure it Psyana wouldn't hurt him but, as she did, Psyana took advantage of Jenny and her pokémon being distracted and spread her wings out about to use an attack.

"Psy!" she shreeked as she began to glow. "-ANA!!!"

Psyana flew into the air then dove down smashing into Jenny knocking her out and onto Growlithe so it couldn't attack. The bird then flew off leaving a group of officers and a few growlithe behind to tend to Jenny.

"Psya!" Psyana squacked, back at the group as she left to find Sanimi or someone at could help her.

As she flew along she found herself beak to beat with another bird, an articuno. Psyana glared at the ice bird only to have it glare back at her, copying her every move. She dove then came up to the same level she'd been flying at and still had the articuno on her tail.

Psyana looped back and got behind the articuno and latched onto its tail pulling its tail feathers. The articuno batted Psyana with a wing but continued following her, now with a zapdos and forestra close by wanting in on the fight too.

After a quick skuffle of pecking and clawing at each other the birds all landed on a tree near the Prussian Gym to squack at each other and figure out what was going on. Psyana had never seen an articuno, zapdos, or forestra before, only mixed pokémon from the pokémon lab, and none of the other birds had seen a psyana before!

"Hey! Ge' off!" someone screamed as they came running out of the gym doors.

One of the junior trainers had been looking after Arti's articuno chick, Cuno, but the chick wasn't happy it hadn't seen "mommy" in a while now and was worried sick. Cuno was on the trainers head with the trainer's hat on her head and ripping out his hair. "Cuuuuu cuno. Arti!!!" the chick called out over and over again.

Cuno finally put the hat back on the trainers head only it covered his eyes causing him to crash into the tree the other four birds where perched on. As the trainer layed on the ground staring upward, the birds crowded about looking at him.

"Wha'? Whoa, 've nevah seen a bird like you b'fore." the trainer poked Psyana's beak causing her to snap at him. "Fiesty li'l thing you be too."

"Psya!" the bird snapped and almost took the trainer's finger off.

"Yeeeow... Okay. Le's try somethin' else then. Hi, 'm Renku, you are...?"

"PSYANA!!!"

Renku winced at the loudness of the reply. "No need t' scream. 'M righ' here." He patted Psyana then got to his feet. "Y' that bird the cops is lookin' for ain' y'? Well, don' worry, 'm not gonna bother y' none."

Renku plucked Cuno from his head and put it next to Articuno. "Is y'rs right? You keep it."

Articuno snorted a gust of air from its beak and seemed to be grumbling over having to look after the chick. "Artic, cuuuno cuu."

"Arg, stop y' belly achin'." Renku sighed, ruffling the bird's feathers. "So, what's with the four of you lackin' about here? Something going on I should know of?"

Forestra waddled up to Renku and explained that Arti was missing and none of the other birds could find her. And when they were on their way back, they'd ran into the strange psyana and were talking with her. Then she idolly mentioned that the weird guy the looked to be 300 years old and people called Oak had been missing for a while too.

Renku grinning. "Y' mean that Prof. Oak 'm assumin'. Well, not that I care what happens to him but, it seems a wee bit odd... And Arti's gone too? Gary must be havin' a fit by now..."

"For'stra!" Forestra snapped suddenly and flapped her wings about in a panic. "Stra! F'stra!"

"He's gone too? Then there's probably nothin' to worry about." Renku said with a yawn. "But I hope Arti gets back soon. We got trainers lined up waitin' f' her."

Zapdos slapped Renku with a wing and thundershocked him. The electric bird jabbed him in the sid with his beak and began pushing him along.

"What? What d' y' want?" Renku snapped, as he cracked his charmander tail in the air in front of Zapdos. Forestra shrink back at the sight of fire and pulled her wings in tight to her body. "Y' expect m' to go looking for her? Fine then. 'Ll go tell Nakako and Chris 'll be gone f' a while."

* * *

"Doctor! We're losing him!" one of the nurses cried as Sanimi heart suddenly stopped. The doctors and nurses had been trying for an hour to revive him, or at least stablilize his condition but nothing was working.

After several tries to Sanimi's heart going, the doctor in charge sighed. "It's over, he's gone." The doctor declaired, then looked to the door when he heard someone thumping on it followed by: "Lemme in you twobit, good for nothing jackasses!" and more curses then the doctors thought existed in one language. Heck, it sounded like more then one language was being spoken.

One nurse when to the door and opened it. A very pissed off Arti Cuno marched into the room and slammed the door behind her. "How many times do I have to tell you that when you've got a critcal case on your hands to call me in!?"

A few of the people in the room looked utterly stupified that a 12 year old, even if she looked more like she was 16 or 17, could actually do anything that would help in anyway. Arti walked up to Sanimi and jabbed him in the side once. "You sure he's dead?" she asked with a grin. "You doctors have a knack for missing the obvious..."

The doctors hadn't noticed but Arti had actually hit Sanimi in the side with a needle, and he was suddenly waking up, as if she'd used max revive only on a human. Arti leaned over the table and looked down into Sanimi's stunned eyes. "You okay now?" she asked, grinning widely as the doctors looked even more utterly stupified then they already were.

"I- I think so." Sanimi said, pushing himself into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Sanimi was giving Arti and odd look but he had no idea who she was. She didn't look a thing like she had before so there was no way he'd know who she was. And Arti was only 5 when she'd lost her father, and even he'd changed from what he looked like before, leaving her clueless as to who he was.

Arti blinked her oversized, red eyes. "Uh, I dunno exactly." She turned back to the group of people behid her who had their mouths hung open. "What di- ACK!!!"

Arti screamed as Sanimi jumped from the table he was laying on and grabbed her, holding a hand over her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you I need a way out of here." Sanimi assured Arti quitely as he pulled a knife from his lab coat and put it to her throat. "Alright," he announced loudly. "You let me go and get the police out of here and I won't hurt her. Otherwise, I'll kill her."

A nurse ran from the room quickly to tell the police to clear the hospital while Sanimi sat back on the table and hauled Arti back with him. "Well, while we wait I don't want any of you doing anything smart, like trying to get out of the room."

The remaining nurse and two doctors froze on the spot until the nurse that ran from the room came back. "Y-you can go! The police are clearing out now, they'll be out of the way in a minute!"

Sanimi grinned and jumped from the table dragging Arti along. "Looks like I'll have to put my search for Arti on hold again." Sanimi muttered under his breath as he burst out the front doors of the hospital and had a strange pokémon come to his side in a flash of light.

Arti had a set of areon ears come from her hair as the pokémon teleported her and Sanimi away. The ears had come up by instinct since she was trying to listen closely and hear what Sanimi had been saying.

"What the hell?" Sanimi demanded as soon as he, Arti, and the pokémon with him appeared back in the lab. "You're part pokémon?! Only people that were in the lab explosion seven years back were- unless..."


	8. True Colors of Prussian - Part 8

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Eight

Renku plopped down on the side of the town's water fountain found in the middle of the town. The birds that were following him and the other two jr trainers landed around the fountain cooing and flapping their wings. Nakako and Moltres stayed off to the side, scared of the water though. Nakako was part ground pokémon afterall, part Nidoking to be exact. He was originally half nidoran male but evolved over time. 

Even though Renku was part charmander, he didn't care if he was by water, he just kept his tail away from it. "So, where're we lookin' next? We've looked 'cross most th' town 'lready."

"Don't mean t' be obvious or nothin', but we hain't looked in the PokéCentre yet." Nakako pointed out as he petted moltres. "Arti's us'l'ly aroun' there since Joy is a real snot."

Articuno nodded and cooed and he waddled about in the water with Forestra. Psyana plopped her head into the water then brung it back up splashing Chris. "Psyaaaaa!" she cooed trying to point out someone approching.

"Hey!" Chris snapped then noticed Officer Jenny and a group of other officers coming. "Uh, we've got trouble..."

Everyone turned around the the same time just as Jenny pointed her gun at the group. "FREEZE!" she hollored. "On the ground and put those pokémon in pokéballs!"

Renku raises his eyebrows twice quickly. "Ohh, Jenny, didn' think y' was that type."

Nakako kicked Renku in the side and glared at him. "Disrespectful." he muttered grabbing for a pokéball on his belt.

Forestra waddle out of the water and started making her way towards Jenny. Jenny pointed her gun right at the apporcing bird. "Stop right there!!!"

"Forrrrrrrrestrrrraaaaaa?" the grass type bird cooed looking overly cute and innocent.

"I don't think it plans on hurting us, Jenny." one of the officers said as he made her put her gun down. "You might hurt someone if you try to shoot at it anyways. That or Arti might be after you for hurting her bird."

Jenny nodded and lowered her gun. As she did she had a tail crack her in the face. A purple tail with spikes along the top of it. "Take that you hateful so and so!" Nakako laughed evilly as Renku and Chris took out the other officers. "I'd curse but not with the chick around."

Cuno chirped from it's father's side and pecked at Nakako.

"I don't think it like you." Chris point out.

"Look! W' g't a genius amun' us!" Renku mused as he hoped on moltres' back. "C'mon, we'd bet'r get goin' b'fore more cops come 'lon'."

Chris patted Forestra as he hopped on her. "Good going. They didn't expect such an obvious distraction."

* * *

Arti twitched an ear and shrunk down with the look Sanimi was giving her. She tucked her wings tight against her back and wrapped her tail around one of her legs without realizing it. "Unless...?" she quietly asked.

Sanimi grabbed Arti and started to drag her off, but one of the scientists jogged upto him before he got anywhere.

"Sanimi! Akashéon attacked that meowth the Rocket's had! They just took off looking for you!"

Arti had a funny look on her face. _Sanimi?_ she thought. _Why do I know that name... Doesn't sound like the usual name from this area..._

"Akashéon!" a dark purple/black eevee evolution barked and wagged his tail a bit. He seemed to be proud of what he did.

Sanimi sighed and cursed under his breath. "Where's the stupid cat at?"

The person pointed to the other side of the room where meowth looked as if it was going to die any moment. Sanimi looked down at Akashéon and pointed to the meowth. "Heal it." he ordered. "We don't need Giovanni on our bad side. He brought the lab back to start with. He can't take it down just as quick."

"Aaaaakash..." the pokémon sighed and slowly trodded to the cat.

Sanimi grabbed Arti by the arm again and began to drag her along again. As Sanimi dragged he to another part of the lab, Arti saw a few of her pokémon from her reserve. "You're the ones that stold those pokémon aren't you!" she screamed, thrashing about.

"What of it," Sanimi growled as he slammed Arti into a wall and pinned her there. "Just who are you!? You're nothing like any of the people in the lab accident 8 years ago!"

Arti looked to the ground and decided to play dumb. "What lab accident? I dunno what you mean. I'm not from here!"

The part about Arti not being from Prussian was actually true, her family and others had started Prussian Town back when she was only a baby. And Prussian Lab was one of the first things built. The whole reason people had moved from their orignal home was because they were forced to leave because of their testing and experiments on pokémon.

Sanimi slammed Arti's head into the cement wall again. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" he hollored staring coldly at her.

Arti didn't answer but reached up to the back of her head where she felt blood running down her neck. "Fuck off." Arti cursed as she swung a fist at Sanimi.

Sanimi dodged to one side then grabbed her wrists pulling her into a room then threw her to the floor. Even if the floor had a soft rug on it, the landing was hard enough to make her cry out in pain. "You're only hurting yourself." Sanimi snapped. "I suggest you tell me now. I have other ways of finding out too you know."

Arti's eyes widened. She quickly tried to get to her feet and get away but Sanimi grabbed Arti around her waist and held her against him so she couldn't move. "Leave me alone!" Arti screeched as Sanimi kissed her neck. "Stop it!!!"

Sanimi smiled and rubbed his cheek against Arti's. "I'll stop if you simply tell me who you are."

Arti tried to break free but she went tumbling forward landing on a papasan on her hands then falling onto her stomach. She quickly flipped over, onto her back, just in time to see Sanimi as he pinned her down. Arti whimpered and hugged her knees to her cheast. "Go away!" she screemed and began to cry. "Just leave me alone!!"

Arti closed her eyes tight and tucked her head down like a bird. Sanimi still had a mischevious smile on his face, a kind of lopsided grin. He reached around Arti's tucked in legs and undid her belt. Arti screeched and kicked Sanimi in the head with a sudden busrt of adrenelin. "Damnit, woman just tell me!!!!" Sanimi hollored as he stepped back rubbing his head. "It's not that hard! Open your mouth and tell me your name!!!"

Arti opened one eye and looked in Sanimi's direction. He didn't seem like the curel uncaring person he'd been only moments ago. For some reason he actually seemed like he had a nice side to him.

Sanimi hung his head and turned away, about to leave the room. Before he got far, Arti finally spoke up.

"Arti Cuno..." she said quietly.

Sanimi lifted his head and looked back to see Arti standing up walking toward him, but scared to death still.

"Arti?" Sanimi asked. "Déestinée...?"

* * *

Gary muttered a few curses as he left the hospital to look for Arti. He knew her scheams would get her in trouble as always, everytime so far they had. He sighed and looked around, he didn't know where to start, the police were all in a panic that the Prussian Gym's jr trainers were helping a rogue pokémon and that their prisoner had gotten out of the hospital with a hostage and escaped by teleporting off with some odd new pokémon.

Gary started walking to the pokémon centre to make sure his pokémon were healed incase he ran into any of the new ans strange pokémon running around the town. _Last thing I need is for a huge bird to come swooping down at me and trying to eat me of something._ Gary thought to himself with a grin. "Uh, uhoh...."

As if a bird had read his thoughts, a large bird's shadow cast over him from behind followed with the sound of flapping wings and cooing.

"Eh! W' found one of em!" Renku shouted although he didn't have to. "'Bout time too!"

Gary turned around to see a flock of birds and the three jr trainers of Prussian. He sighed in relief that it wasn't the evil bird terrorizing the town then realized that the bird he was thinking of was with them! "AHHH!! Why's that thing here?!"

Psyana cooed and poked Gary with her beak playfully. "Ahh, she ain't gonna hurt ya." Nakako laughed as he hopped off her back. "She's just misunderstood and under bad influences."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did you mean, 'we found of of em', anyways?"

Chris spoke up before anyone else could even open their mouths: "Everyone's gone missing! First it was Prof Oak, then you and Arti, now everyone's gone!"

"Hmm, I saw Misty and Brock a few minutes ago..." Gary said as he thought back. And I'm shure a loser like Ash is easy to find, you listen for the loud-"

Gary cut off and waited for ash to be on cue, and he was.

"PIKACHUUUUU!!!!!" Ash could be heard screaming along with Pikachu who was shocking him for something he'd done.

"What'd I tell ya." Gary smirked as he crossed his arm contently.

The group of jr trainers, birds, and Gary hadn't been the only ones to hear Ash. Everyone else in the town it seemed like had head him. "Eh, Ash!" Renku called out. "K'meer!!"

Ash stupidly looked around, up, and down in every direction but the right one. Lilja thumped Ash over the head and pushed him along in the right direction. "Oh, hi guys!" Ash called back loudly even if he was only a metre away.

Nakako gritted his teeth since Ash had screamed in his ear practically. "Don't. Have. To. Hollor." he said, one word at a time.

Ash made on of his usual faces and fell to the ground.

"Shouldn't we be going to the Poké Centre?" Chris asked as he pointed to the Centre only a short ways away.

"Why were you going there?" Ash and Gary asked at the same time then glared at each other growling.

"We was gonna see if arti was there." Nakako explained. "But since we've found you we thought you might know where she is. We still have to go anyway, Articuno's chick is sick so Joy should look after it for a while. Who knows, Oak might be there, er, Prof Oak that is."

Gary shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. we might as well stick together in one group, we'll probably lose another person if we don't." He shot a quick glaces and grin in Ash's direction as if to say "like that loser right there". "But, I don't think Arti'll be there, she WAS with me but she was kidnapped, or more, taken hostage by some psycho..."

Nakako twitched and ear. "Some Psycho?"

"Yeah, there was some blond guy that was in the hospital when I was in there with Arti and..." Gary cut off as the three jr trainers stared at him with concern. "Arti was in the hospital?!" they all asked at once. "What happened?"

Gary's skin flushed. "I'll, uh, explain later? Like when we get to the Poké Centre..."

Renku hopped of the bird he was on and started pushing Gary along. "Then g't movin'! I wanna know what y' did to the poor girl!"


	9. True Colors of Prussian - Part 9

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Nine

After hours of walking in endless circles, Team Rocket finally returned to the lab worring about what would happen to them now that Meowth was "dead". James was wailing/crying he was so upset. "Jessie! We're as good as kcked off the team! The boss'll have our heads..."

"I know, James..." Jessie seemed to be sulking.

They walk past the main part of the lab and into a smaller section where they sat down on the edge of a table looking sorry for themselves. Both had their heads hung and didn't notice the cute little cat pokémon they were so worried about jump on the table behind them. "Meeeeowth! Where yous two been!?"

"Meowth!" Jessie said in shock as she hugged him. "What happened! We thought that evil pokémon had killed you!"

James started wailing worse then before and flung his arms around Jessie and Meowth. "Oh Meowth!" he blubbered, soaking the cat with his tears.

Meowth slashed James acros the face twice sending him running in circles and crashing into a large glass tube-like thing causing it to shatter. Jessie and Meowth clung to each other as a lab assistant rushed in at the sound of the crash.

"What have you done!!!" she shreeked as see saw what happened. "You let it out!!!"

* * *

"Where should I start..." Gary said to himself as the group around him (now concisting of the three jr trainers, a heard of pokémon, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lilja) "I suppose I should start with why me and Arti took off. Or before that?"

"Start from whereever the begining is." Brock suggested.

Gary raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not reciting what's happened over the past six months!"

The group exchanged a few glances. "Six months?!" Misty asked. "Then was what I expected before right? She's pregnant?!"

Ash fell to the floor face first wailing. "But that would mean." Ash dumdly looked at Gary. "You're a father?!?!"

Lilja wacked Ash as hard as she could. "Will you shut up! You're gonna wake the dead!!!"

Misty sighed and went back to the counter where she was droping off her pokémon when she and brock were found by the others. "I'll be with you in a minute, I'm droping off this dumb duck for a while." Misty smiled as she handed Joy her poké ball with Psyduck in it.

Gary shook his head at Ash's stupidity then snapped his head up as he felt something grab the back of his shirt. Gary was suddenly eye to eye with Renku who had fire in his eyes. "Y' fraggin' bastard!" Renku snarled. "'Ow dare y' do somethin' like 'at t' Arti!!!"

Gary let out a nervous laugh and pulled Ranku's hand off of his shirt. and let himself drop back into his seat. "Uh, well, it wasn't just me you know... ANYWAY, you want me to clarify what's been happening or not!?"

Everyone nodded as Nakako shoved Renku back into his seat. Even if Nakako was bigger then everyone else, he wasn't a brute like people thought he was at first sight, he was the typical looks evil but is actually a nice guy type. "Go on, before we have another outbreak." Nakako sighed.

"Okay..." Gary said thinking of where to start. "Well, this whole mess began when some pokémon theives broke in trying to steal Arti's pokémon... I tried to stop em but they ended up knockin' me out an leaving me for dead. Then Ash and every friggin' chu in creation came along. Arti came along a little after Ash started fighting with me-"

"ME FIGHTING WITH YOU???" Ash hollored.

"Okay, okay, I was pickin' on him... BUT, that's beside the point..." Gary muttered. "Arti came along and she started blaming things on Ash, mainly that her pokémon were missing and he was the only one around, other then me, but, I'd never do something like that, I've been living there for the past 7 months! I ended up stoping her from killing Ash but, at the same time, I accidentally tackled her onto her stomach and she went into labour..."

"And that's why you were gone when me and Misty went to find you." Brock nodded, everything finally fitting together.

"Yeah," Gary sighed. "okay, so, what happened while me and Arti were gone anyways? I've been wondering if you'd broke anything yet."

"Well, this strange man came to the house looking for Arti." Misty explained. "He said he was he father!"

"But before that Ash was on fire..." Brock added with a grin.

Gary snickered and looked at Ash. "And you wonder why I call you a loser. But, Misty, what did this guy look like?"

Misty stopped to think for a minute. "Kinda tall... blonde hair..."

"Brown eyes and looks like he works for a lab, or is a scientist of some type?" Gary finished.

Misty nodded. "How'd you know?!"

Gary wacked his head into a wall. "Cause that's the guy that kidnapped her!"

* * *

Sanimi rushed up to Arti and pulled her off the ground and into his arms. "Déestinée! Is it really you?!" he asked, holding her tightly.

Arti's eyes doubled in size. "How do you know my name!?" she demanded, trying to squirm her way out of his grip. "No one knows my real name other then Renku, Chris, and Nakako!"

Sanimi loosened his grip on Arti but still was holding onto her. He looked almost as if he was going to start crying. "Dées, oh, there's so much to say! I finally found you!" Sanimi brushed Arti's hair from her face then rubbed his hand along her wings tucked tight to her back. "How did you end up like this? I thought I was the only one that had their genes scrambled with a pokémon..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Arti screeched, still freaked out over the whole experience of someone first trying to rape her then acting like they're a long lost friend or something.

Sanimi look into Arti's eyes and smiled. "Dées, I'm your-"

Before Sanimi could finish, the lab assistant that had seen Team Rocket set "it" free burst into the room in a panic, panting sohard she could barely talk. Sanimi quickly turned around to face her while Arti took that chance to break free and run out the door.

"Déestinée!!!" Sanimi called out, but Arti didn't listen.

He was about to leave to find her but the person that'd broke into the room stopped him then feel to her knees, holding he chest. "It's loose..." she said lifelessly then fell to the floor, barely alive.

Sanimi knelt down beside her. "Yakisha, how did it get out?!"

Yakisha paused before she tried to talk again, she lifted her hand away from her chest reveiling a gash that was bleeding badly. "Te-Team rocket..." she coughed. "Jess-essie and Jam-"

Yakisha's body fell limply backwards, there was no doubt she was dead. Sanimi picked up her hand and closed his eyes fighting back tears. "I'll deal with those Rockets... for you, Ya'sha. This is the last mess up they make."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Lilja asked, with a freakachu sitting on her lap.

"Hear what?" Misty looked about trying to see something that might have made a sound.

Everyone had finally pieced everything together and were now thinking of where Arti could posibly be, but no one could think of anything. Suddenly, Mew came floating in panicing and clung to Gary's face panting. "Meeew!! Mew, mew mew!!!"

"What? You say you saw someone teleport off with Arti?" Gary said, plucking Mew off.

Mew nodded over and over until he made himself dizzy. He shook his head to clear it then started floating back and forth. "Mew..... meeewww..." he pondered. "Mew!"

"What is it? What's it saying?" Ash jumped in before Gary could interpret what it said.

"He said he think's he knows where Arti is, soming about a secret lab..." Gary explained. "Arti didn't teach me to interpret a paniced pokémon! he's going too fast!"

Mew sat down on a table in the middle of the group and calmed down. He started to make motioned to go with what he was saying. "Mew. Mew, mew mew mew. Meeew, mew."

"An underground something?" Brock asked, scraching his head.

Mew nodded and clapped his hands. "Mew! Meew, mew! Meeeeewwww!"

"Something about an explostion?" Nakako added.

Mew bounced up and down happily. "Mew!"

"Wait a minute..." Gary said thinking back. "You mean Prussian Labs? Arti told me about that before, the lab was distroyed in an explosion. Are they back?"

Mew did a flip and bouned up and down. "MEW!!!" it exclaimed, pointing to the ground.

"And they're underground." Lilja pointed out. "But where underground?"

Mew's happiness suddenly disappeared. "Meew meeeeww..." he shrugged and began to float, then landed on Gary's head.

"Well, we'll have to start looking soon!" Renku suddenly broke in, after being quiet for quite some time. "Nakako's pokémon are mostly ground type, we should get them in on the search."

"And I've got Nidoking!" Gary added, letting his pokémon out.

"And here's Sandshrew!" Chris called out as sandshrew came out.

"Alright guys, come on out." Nakako tossed out four pokéballs letting out a nidoran male, nidorino, nidoking and nidogod.

Gary let out a whistle. "A nidogod, eh? My nidoking won't evole into one!"

"Thanks nice," Renku butted in, whacking Gary in the stomach with his tail. "Now, you pokémon, get out there and dig underground! Go look for an underground lab, or something! Just GO!!!"

* * *

Arti stumbled aimlessly through the dimly lit halls trying to find her way out of the underground lab. Obviously UP was the way she wanted to do but there weren't any stairs around it seemed. Arti sighed and leaned against a wall smushing her cheek against the cold metal. "This is pathetic..." she muttered. "I dunno why I can't teleport outta here..."

Arti finally found the energy to keep going after a minute or two break. She finally found a way from the hall and entred a large room with people in white lab coats running around like ants on the ground level floor and the level above that was simple circle around the sides since there was no middle floor.

"Oh, shi-" Arti cut off as she heard someone coming up behind her. She snapped around with her fists up ready to fight but was knocked to the ground before she could attack.

"Ar! Areon!" Areon yipped as he licked Arti's face.

Arti grabbed the puppy and pulled him into the shadows with her then noticed Galaxeon and all her other "pups" eyes glowing in the shadows with her. "Wha'? How'd you all ge- what the hell is that?!" Arti whispered as her eyes locked with a sea-green "pup" with a frill like design going down his back.

The pokémon walked upto Arti and sniffed her. "Drae?" it asked. "Draeon?"

Arti reached out to the pup and rubbed it's head. "A dragon evolution of eevee?" she asked.

"Drae Drae!" Draeon barked, thumping his tail into the ground.

Arti clamped the pokémon's mouth shut and listened as she heard someone screaming something in the room she'd been looking in. Suddenly sirins sounded and red lights lit up the halls as people began running around in a panic. "What's going on?" Arti absently muttered, poking her head back around a corner into the room.

All Arti could see is People gathering things and pokémon while other pokémon were teleporting thing outside somewhere. _Well, if they can teleport, why can't I?_

Suddenly Arti was pushed forward but her vaporeon. She turned around and looked at him and the other pups. "What is it?" she whispered, going back into "hiding" as someone came closer.

Jolteon and Eon grabbed Arti's sleeves to her shirt and started pulling her along. Arti stumbled to her feet and followed the pokémon as the heard of them drug her along. Arti stopped and turned around to look back at the sound of a spine tingling screech. She tried to get away from the pups so she could go herlp but they insisted she go with them. "C'mon, let go!" Arti protested pulling away. "Eon, Jolteon, let g- HEY!!"

Arti looked down behind her to see a large purple/black pokémon. "Akashé!" he whimpered as it rammed her from behind.

The pokémon flipped Arti onto it's back as it continued to whimper. "Akash! Akashéon, kashéon!" it pleded as it started to carry her off with the other eevee evolutions. 

"You want me to come with you?" Arti asked. "What's wrong? Why is everyone in a panic back th-?!"

Arti cut off, noticing someone coming towards her and the pups. "No, not that psycho again!" she hissed, yanking on Akashéon's fur. "Stop! Stop, Akashéon!"

Before Akashéon stopped Sanimi grabbed Arti off the pokémon's back and put her on her feet. "You've got to get out of here, Dées." Sanimi said looking into her eyes. "There's a wild pokémon loose in the lab. It's got the powers of ALL the pokémon combined into one! We had it contained but those bumbling rockets let it out!"

"Rockets? Wild pokémon?" Arti repeated. "What?"

"Team Rocket rebuilt Prussian Labs so we could make pokémon more powerful then the ones found in the wild, similar to what we did eight year ago. They heard about 5 of the original 6 lab founders were scattered about, in hiding, but 4 were killed 'mysteriously' after refusing to help Giovanni. Yakisha and I were the only ones left and after what happened to the other had to help.

"Giovanni made us gather people we thought would be helpful and make whatever they wanted, and they stold the pokémon we need-" Sanimi stopped to listen. The halls filled with a sound that was spine chilling. "I'll have to explain the rest later, Chaos is coming!"

Arti yelped as she was pulled off her feet and into Sanimi's arms. "Who are you anyways?! I've got the feeling I know you, I must if you're from the lab too..."

"Dées..." Sanimi said, hugging her slightly. "I'm your father..."


	10. True Colors of Prussian - Part 10

True Colors of Prussian

Writen by Arti Cuno and Gary Oak

Part Ten

Arti's mouth opened to say something, but the words refused to come out. Her eyes widened as she stared at the person claiming to be her father. She'd thought he'd been killed in the original Prussian Labs when it had exploded, but she had to admit he looked similar to what her father had looked like, only he seemed too young. But he did know a lot about what had happened, and he knew about her aunt Ya'sha.

"Daddy?" Arti finally asked. "But, I thought... And you look..."

"No time now, Dées," Sanimi cut her off. "We've gotta get going. Akashéon, teleport us outta here, above ground!"

Akashéon nodded as all the pups, Arti, and Sanimi were teleported away.

* * *

"Renku?" Nakako asked, poking his half charmander friend in the back. "RENKU?! Snap outta it!!!"

Renku snapped his tail like a whip and growled a bit. "G' 'way." he snarled. "I don't need y' lookin' after m' f' nothin'. 'M p'fectly fine."

Nakako plopped down beside Renku shaking the room a little bit. "Er, oops." he blushed. "Anyways, I know you've got something on your mind. You're my best friend, I can read you like a book."

"No y' can't." Renku stubbornly mumbled.

Nakako thumped Renku on the head with a fist. "Stop bein' such a sulk! I know you're upset cause Arti's gone missing and you like her. That and you've been even more pissed off then usual since Gary first came around here..."

Renku suddenly blew up. He stood up and glared "down" at Nakako. "You're WRONG, it's nothing like that!"

"Then why was you so upset when-"

"OH SHUT UP, NAKAKO!" Renku hollored, the flame on his tail burning brighter by the minute.

"Okay, okay..."

Everything fell quite between them for a while until a nidoran popped it's head through the dirt. "Nido-nido!" he called out as the other ground pokémon popped up with him.

"You found Arti?!" Renku asked, his mood suddenly changing.

"Nido ran-ran." the nidoran said shaking his head. "Ran nido nidoran!"

"He said they found something but they couldn't get in it." Nakako translated. "It's under the pokécentre!"

* * *

Arti made a face as she layed burried under eevee evolutions. "I don't think he litterally mean "ABOVE" the ground Akashéon..." She muttered, trying to get out from under the pile.

"Dées? Can you move you're elbow?" Sanimi asked as Arti realized she was on top of Draeon who was on her father. "You're killing my back..."

Suddenly the pups errupted into a fight and began barking and biting at each other as they tried to untangle themselves. Akashéon teleported out of the fight and dragged his master from under the pile leaving Arti behind. Sanimi grabbed Arti's arm pulling her away from the fighting and right onto her feet. Arti hadn't noticed before but he was a LOT taller then she was, almost a foot difference. "Uh, thanks..." she said, still not in total belief Sanimi was who he claimed to be. "Are you gonna let me go? I have to go look after, er, something..."

Arti blushed slightly, there was no way she could tell her father she had twins when she was only 13.

"What's wrong?" Sanimi smiled, lifting Arti head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Uh, er, nothing. Nothing at all, just that... Um..."

Arti turned back to and sighed as she kicked at the stone layed ground, she looked up after she realized she must be somewhere in the town, now where else had the same ground other then near the middle of Prussian.

"Déestinée Isami Nakido! What are you hiding from me! I finally find you and already you're hidding things from me?" Sanimi lifter her off the ground like she was only 5 and looked into her eyes. "Dées...."

Arti made a face and looked away. "You'll find out later..." she said and teleported away.

Sanimi looked over at the now completely calmed down pups. "Hope you know where she went..."

* * *

Gary sighed as Gabriel yanked on his hair. The baby giggled happily and shocked his father. Gary mumbled something and picked up Raphael in his other arm. "Why do you two want to tourture me... I'm gonna be beat up enough by everyone else once they find out you exist..."

Raphael yawned and cuddled upto Gary cooing as he fell asleep. Gary smiled, but stopped and looked at Gabriel as the baby started wailing. "Hey! I thought you was supposed to be the good one.." Gary complained, gritting his teeth.

Gary sighed and flopped back into a chair letting his head fall against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes for a minute, hoping that someone would find Arti soon. "You'd better be alright, Arti..."

"Oh, I'm fine... A little shook up, but fine..."

Gary shot up out of his chair and almost fell forward, into Arti. She kissed Gary on the cheek and took Gabriel from him, leaving him with Raphael. "Arti!?" Gary exclaimed. "But, how...? What happened?!"

Arti snuggled her baby then smirked at Gary. "I found out my father's alive and we've got trouble brewing in Prussian. Seems some wild Pokémon is on the loose, thanks to Team Rocket..."

"You've always been one for directness, haven't you?" Gary said, hugging Arti and causing the babies to start fighting since they were so close. "But I heard about you're father being alive, and everyone's out looking for you!"

Arti nodded. "I figgured they would be, I had to check on my little darlings before I went to see anyone else though... Where is everyone anyway? And I should get going soon, I have to round up some of my best pokémon, I don't know what the hell I'll be facing with this 'Chaos' my father said about..."

"'Chaos'?" Gary repeated. "What the heck...?"

Arti layed Gabriel down, spread out her wings, let her tail become visible and trail behind her, and her hair turned to feathers as she started to leave. "From what Daddy told me, the most powerful pokémon ever made, if you wanna help, you'd better get ready to battle."

* * *

"Flare! Flare flareon!!" Arti's flareon yipped as it guided Sanimi to the poké centre with all the other pups in tow.

"Flareon!" another flareon yipped back and rushed upto Arti's.

"Flare! Back 'ere now!" a voice called out to the seond flareon.

Sanimi looked around, a bit nervous, expecting officer Jenny to come out of no where, or, if not her, another police officer. He raises an eyebrow as he noticed a group of kids haging arounf the poké centre with pokémon sitting all over the place, a vulpix, geodude, togepy, psyduck, pikachu, some nidorans and their evolved forms, the other flareon, Flare, and various others mostly being birds, including Sanimi's Psyana.

"Don' I know y'?" one of the kids snapped, getting up in Sanimi's face. It was the same voice that had called the flareon back only a second ago.

"I-I don't think so..." Sanimi replied then noticed that some of the kids were Ash, Misty, and Brock. The ones that were helping him find Arti. "Who do you think am..?"

"Yer that bastard Sanimi, aren' y'!?" the kid snapped, with a charmander tail flicking about behind him. "Y' an' yer stupid lab, an' wha'd y' do t' Arti! Y' probably wen' an' killed 'er knowin' the way that place is run."

Sanimi backed off as the kid got closer and closer screaming at him. He had no idea who it was until the though back to the time of the first lab. There had only been four kids at the time, Arti and her friends, Chris, Nakako, and Renku. Renku had always been hot tempered and protective or Arti, just like the kid in front of him was being like now.

"Renku Ikariwa?" Sanimi asked. "You're part charmander?! Did everyone get messed up from that explosion!"

"Don' change th' subject!" Renku hollored, his tail flare getting brighter. "Where's Arti!"

Sanimi was still in shock, Renku had basically came upto him from nowhere and started shouting, he didn't have a clue what was happening. "Well, she took off, er, somewhere..."

"That be a likely story!" Renku continued shouting. "Where the f-"

Renku stopped and turned around to see Misty poking him in the shoulder. "Don't look now but she's over there." Misty pointed to the group where Arti was being crushed by Nakako as he hugged her, and Gary didn't look too thrilled at the sceen.

"It seems everyone's finally-" Brock started to declair but cut off as an evil sounding laugh cut in on the happy moment.

"It's Chaos!" Sanimi yelled out, trying to get over the loudness of the laughing. "You won't be able to see him, only a blurring and glowing effect of the areas he's at. Keep alert!!"

Arti stepped away from Nakako and went to where her birds were. "MissingNo, use tsunami to make a wave of water so we can see where it is!"

The bird nodded and started flapping it's wings, causing a large wave to form in the air and break against buildings and other various things. While the bird was attacking, Arti sent Renku, Chris, and Nakako off to get the town's people evacuated incase worse came to worse and the pokémon couldn't fight Chaos off.

Ash grabbed a pokéball from his belt as soon as the wave passed and broke over Chaos showing it's location. "Go, Charizard!" Ash called, letting his most powerful pokémon out. "Charizard, flamethrower, right where that blur is!"

Charizard looked at Ash, then looked away. "Char.." it said, turning it head by chance to arti's direction. It saw the look in her eyes, almost as if she was pleading for Charizard to help. Charizard finally looked back to Ash and nodded, finally listening to his comands. "CHAAARRR!!!!" it roared, as flames shot from its mouth hitting Chaos, but not doing much damage.

"Damnit, it's getting stonger." Sanmi cursed, "When we first created it, we made it so it'd get stronger as it's opponents attack it.. Like when a pokémon uses rage, only the effect is perminant."

"Not good..." Misty muttered. "Someone seemed to be lacking a brain when they thought of doing that to a pokémon like this..."

"Blame Team Rocket," Sanmi replied as Arti got ready to send he pokémon out for another attack.

"Maybe we can get rid of it if we beat at it enough, it has to have a limit to its power..." Arti said to herself. "If we attack it all to once woun't that weaken it?"

Sanmi paused to think. "Chaos was made so that-"

Chaos roared and grabbed Ash's Charizard and Arti's Zapdos, throwing them like rag dolls into a building and through the wall. The trainers watched in fear as Chaos began the thrash about distroying everything in a fit of rage. The smashed a "fist" down where the group was causing them and their pokémon to scatter about.

"What was you saying?" Gary asked Sanimi, since they'd been flung in the same direction, and landed side by side Sanimi on his hands and knees while Gary landed mostly on his feet.

"If we use one type of attack, he type adjusts to make that attack weak against him. When we used water he probably became a grass type, then when we used fire, a water typ-" Sanimi covered his ears as another roar bellowed through the town.

"Everyone!!!" Gary hollored. "Get a pokémon out that's bad against a fire type and use attacks that are weak on fire pokémon or not over all very effective!"

Arti looked at Gary as if he was crazy. "What?! All I have is Articuno and Forestra. What will that do?"

Gary sighed but Sanimi beat him to the reply. "Just do it! If we explain Chaos'll know what we're doing!!"

Ash quickly Called out his butterfree and bulbasaur, Arti called on her articuno, forestra, and she herself was like an ice type pokémon. Sanimi stood up and took off his lab coat revieling a pair of zapdos wings. "I might not be able to help that much but I got to try. This monstre is one of my creations."

Psyana stood beside Sanmi while Gary begand wacking his head into the ground. "I'm part of a family of freaks!!" he hollored, sparking Sanimi's intrest in what Gary might have meant by that.

"Articuno, Forestra, Ice Storm and Solar Beam!"

Arti and her birds flew into the air all using their attacks at once, while Ash's Bulbasaur used his razor leaf and Butterfree tried his poison powder.

"Blastoise, go!" Gary yelled, calling out his pokémon. "Hydro pump!!"

Chaos appaered to turn to look in Blastoise direction, Chaos had the advantage over all the other pokémon it'd been fighting, useing fire attacks too keep them beat off, but now that he was fire type, water would be good against him.

Blastoise's attack left damage on Chaos, not enough to stop it, but enough to scare it. It knew people had found a way to hurt it, and hurt it bad. It changed it's type to grass, trying to keep the water from hurting it.

"Moltres! Solar Flare!" Arti called out, catching onto what was happening.

Chaos roared in pain, now being burned. It again changed type, to water, so what wouldn't hurt him much, or the fire attacks now being thrown at him.

"My turn." Sanimi grinned and flew into the air.

He approached Chaos fast from behind, getting only a few metres away. Sanimi charged up for a powerful electric attack then unleashed it causing Chaos to faint from the multipul attacks that had done serious damage. At the same time, it slashed Sanmi taking him down too.

"DADDY!!" Arti cried out, diving to catch her father. She grabbed him and glided to the ground since she couldn't fly with the added weight.

Arti leaned over her father with both people and pokémon gathering, while a few stayed back to be sure Chaos was down for now at least. "Daddy?" Arti asked, almost crying. She cuddled upto her father as she broke into tears. For eight years she though he was dead now that she knew he was alive, she was scared to death she might loose him again.

Arti's eyes popped open ash she felt Sanmi return the hug. "It's okay, Dées..." he said weakly, with a smirk, "I'll live, I've gone through worse then that..."

Arti snapped up into a half sitting position and made a face to show she was partly mad. "Don't do that to me!" she said in mock-anger. "It's bad enough I thought I lost one of my... er... babies... oh damn..." Arti got quiter as she went on until all that was head was an "uh oh" from the crowd followed by a "'M gonna kill y'!!" and a shuffle as a chase began.

Arti sigh. "I guess Gary didn't explain that part completey yet to him..."

Sanimi nudged Arti in the side. "Babies?" he repeaed. "You're only a baby yourself!"

"It was an accident..." she sighed. "And I'm no baby..."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around suddenly to see Professor Oak standing beside the fained chaos and not even knowing it.

"Hey! You're alright! What happened to you?!" Ash unneedingly yelled, killing everyone's ear.

"Well, I was kiddnapped, then I thought I was being killed by Arti's father, oh, then I remember waking up out in a field with Growlithe licking my face..." Oak rambled on, not having a clue about anything that had happened.

A sudden quite fell over the group as a noice was heard from beside Prof Oak. The blur that was Chaos began to move about and float into the air, starting to laugh evilly, like befoare, only with a weakness to it. Prof Oak quickly ran to one side and the blur seemed to be getting its berrings. It turned to Sanimi and under the color that formed it's eyes a mouth formed, smirking evilly. 

"This isn't happening..." Misty said to herself, and repeated it over and over.

Chaos roared again then teleported away, leaving the crowd stunned.

"It's loose..." Sanimi stated with a worried look on his face. "An uncontrolable force like that, let loose on the world... What have I done..."

* * *

"Daddy, you don't have to go already do you!?" Arti whimpered with a baby in each arm and Gary at her side.

It was a week after the Chaos encounter and thing were returning to normal, Prof Oak, Ash, and his friends had left to go back to Pallet, Ash had said he'd be back yet again but he wanted to go train near his home town where he could be with his own family.

Sanimi nodded with Psyana, Draeon, and Akashéon at his side. "I made Chaos, I have to destroy it. It's my responcibility." Sanimi kissed his daughter on the forehead. "After it's gone I promise I'll come back though."

Arti nodded, about to cry. "I understand..."

Sanimi smiled and ruffled Art's hair. "I'll be back, Dées, don't worry." he said, as he left. "I won't leave you again."

The End 

Well, Not the total end ^.^ The story line is continued in "Articuno Island", 4 years in the future 


End file.
